


[翔润]茶番

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: *稍微一点年龄操作，18岁与20岁*茶番：说俏皮话，出洋相，滑稽短剧，余兴；浅薄的花招，一眼看穿的把戏。我唯一一篇称得上中篇的文！连载的时候其实还蛮痛苦的，但写完之后真的好快乐哦！2018.04.19
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-01  
打开居酒屋的门，便被酒气与暖气扑了满脸，镜片被白雾盖住，松本取下眼镜，走到自己惯常的位子旁。  
这里似乎刚刚结束一场盛大的酒会，屋里几处狼藉，还散落着几个领带系在头上外套已经不知道哪里去的工薪族，他们摇晃着互相搀扶向外挪动，一路将座位弄得乒乓作响，还嘻嘻地傻笑，已经醉得毫无理智了。屋内暖气极足，松本闪身给那几位工薪族让路，终于坐定取下围巾时，脖颈处已经被捂出一层密密的汗水。  
“今天来的很晚啊。”老板娘端上一杯麦茶，“工作很辛苦吧。”  
“既然知道工作很辛苦就不要请我喝茶了嘛，这种时候只有啤酒才能解乏啊——啊痛！”  
老板收回了手，转身继续收拾乱七八糟的桌面：“天下没有免费的酒提供，你小子给我知足一点。”  
“是大叔你太小气了！要是キミコさん来店里，酒水饮料肯定全部免费，就是不知道夫人愿不愿意屈尊了。”  
毫不意外地又被敲了一下。  
时近四点，居酒屋里已没其他什么人，等山椒烤鸡的时候稍稍打量了一下四周，除了自己，只剩下角落里还趴着的一位金发男子。  
“从十一点左右就趴在那里了。”老板娘将盘子放在松本的面前，“好像是被狂欢着的工薪族喂了一两杯啤酒，结果就这样了，看样子挺年轻的，大概还不会喝酒吧。”  
“是么。”松本兴趣缺缺的模样，他抽出筷子转向烤鸡，眼睛里放出光来，“看着真好吃，谢谢你，キミコさん。”  
“这小子只有对你的时候才会笑眯眯的，对我就是那副欠揍的样子。”  
松本似乎没听见，继续冲着老板娘卖弄笑脸。  
如果条件允许，下班了之后总会来这家居酒屋坐坐。他从事着看起来潇洒时髦的行当，时时能接触到酒精和美人，外人羡慕，其间辛苦却不容易和人谈起。意外地与这家店的老板和老板娘有缘，来了一两次之后便成了常客，不至谈起什么生活，光是谈谈兴趣竟也能放松许多。  
是个好地方，好到令他吝于分享给他人。

就着烤鸡和文学当下酒菜，一不小心就喝到了即将关张的时候。工作的时候本已被劝了些酒，此时大脑已经有些迟钝了。松本撑着头微眯双眼，朦胧的酒气中，看见那个金发的青年依旧趴在那里。  
没有事吧？  
他抛下兀自讲得兴起的老板缓缓走到青年身边，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“还好么？”  
青年稍稍动了动，没抬头，仔细听能听见点奇怪的声音。  
松本皱起眉，侧着耳朵倾身上前。  
“什么啊，竟然在磨牙，看来是睡着了。”他一笑竟然停不下来，撑着桌子笑出了眼泪。那青年睡得足够安稳，在这样的动静之下也没有丝毫醒来的征兆。  
“这可怎么办，马上就要打烊了，看他这样走也走不了，难道要扔到外面去。”  
“那明天你的店门前岂不是会多了一尊冰雕？”松本又顶了顶他的肩膀，试图将人叫醒，“实在不行我就带他回家吧，反正是个男人，我家也不远了，没什么关系。”  
老板娘露出了一些担忧的表情：“润くん你一个人不一定抬得动他吧，况且真的没关系？你没喝醉？”  
“没用！”松本大手一挥。他将两手架在金发青年的腋下一使力将他抬了起来，借着老板的臂膀将他架在了肩上。  
“真的没关系？你喘成这样，分明是搬不动嘛！叫你平时多吃一点，瘦的和排骨似的。”  
“大叔真啰嗦！”松本费力地将肩上的人往上抬了抬，还要提着两人的包，也没有余力再回头了，“走了，晚安。”  
两人深一脚浅一脚地走远了。老板取回了挂在外面的牌子，摸着下巴有些苦恼地看向站在吧台里的老板娘：“糟了，刚刚好像纵容犯罪了。”  
老板娘吃了一惊。  
“那个金发的小子，刚刚才注意到，穿的明明还是条校裤啊。”

学园祭还没有结束，樱井就悄悄溜走了。他捏着攒了一段时间的钱，准备去商场里给母亲买件圣诞礼物。  
父亲因为工作长期在外公干，自己与妹妹上的又都是寄宿学校，家里常年只有年幼的弟弟陪着母亲。母亲从未抱怨过什么，但寂寞与辛苦还是可想而知的。樱井是个懂事的孩子，总是尽量想着对母亲好些，这次他攒了好一阵子的钱，又问熟识的学姐打听好了流行单品，连专柜都打听清楚，就差去买了。  
不想竟在路过珠宝首饰贩售区时看见了一个熟悉的身影。  
好像是母亲。  
他悄悄靠近，确认真的是母亲本人，便调转了方向本能的想躲，却在转向时看见了站在母亲身边原本被柜姐挡住的另一个人，竟然是一个陌生的年轻男人。  
樱井停住了。  
母亲和那个年轻男人并肩站在一处珠宝专柜前，像是在挑选什么什么饰品，并没有什么过分亲密的举动，但从距离感上来看，似乎又不只是普通朋友那么简单。  
冬天户外寒冷，通常穿得厚重，商场里暖气又足，脱去外套是常有的事情，此刻母亲那件眼熟的绀色大衣就被抱在那位年轻的陌生男人怀里，他正躬身偏头，似乎是在与母亲交流珠宝方面的意见。  
柜姐为他们取出了一款商品，从樱井离得太远，看不太真切，大概是条手链吧。  
然后他便看见那男人取出手链，对着光线打量了一番，然后缓慢地将它扣在母亲伸出的手腕上。  
他好像看见母亲笑了起来。  
不知道究竟是什么材质的手链，被商场里炫目的灯光一照，竟然能发出这么璀璨的光，樱井被闪得眼球发胀，他闭上眼在原地站了一会儿，随即将捏在手里的钱放回口袋，转身离开了商场。

“怎么突然做了这个决定？”生活部的老师一边签文件一边询问道。  
樱井站在她的办公桌前：“最近父亲出差的频率越来越大，怕母亲一个人太辛苦，想回去帮忙。”  
“是真话吧？没有和宿舍里的同学闹什么矛盾？”  
“怎么会呢，”樱井的脸僵着，这时候大概是该露出个笑的，可他此刻怎么也没办法笑出来。“老师您想太多了。”  
“那我就放心了。”老师将盖过章的文件递给樱井，在他鞠躬转身准备离开之后又补充了几句，“诶，樱井，你的初衷是好，但可别回了家反而给母亲添麻烦啊。”  
“不会的，谢谢您关心了。”

樱井到家的时候，母亲还没有回来，他将暂且收拾了一些的东西放进自己的房间，走到客厅，拉开椅子坐下来。  
房里除了自己没别的活物，沉寂得空气都将要凝滞，他想起那个常见的比喻，“安静的连一根针掉在地上也听得见”，可现在却连将针掉在地上的人也没有。  
老妈原来一直待在这样的环境里，该有多寂寞。  
说不定事情也并不是他所想像的那么糟糕，说不定只是普通的朋友，说不定是自己断章取义的误会了，可商场里那个模糊朦胧的笑一直缠在心头没办法忘记，樱井既生气却又自责，苦闷得无法自己。  
房里的安静越发折磨人，他忍无可忍，最终又离开了家门。落日藏在住宅楼与大厦之间仅剩个影子，光芒羸弱。  
天黑了下来。

意识比身体更早清醒了过来。  
头疼得不行，眼睛也像是被黏住了似的睁不开，将脑袋往被子里缩了缩，发出了些呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
自己这是怎么了，难不成被打了？  
樱井蜷缩着身体努力回忆前一天的状况。  
只记得离开家之后在外面逛了很久，后来因为实在是太冷，随便找了间店坐下。之后店里进了一帮工薪族开庆功宴，气氛热起来之后竟然被喝醉的部长当成新晋职员给劝酒了。因为心情不好，也就不管不顾地喝了下去。  
再之后的事情就记不清了。  
所以自己现在是在哪儿？  
他猛地坐了起来，头却更晕，身子不由自主地向左边倒去，哐当一声摔到地上。  
疼疼疼……  
凭手感和高度判断，自己刚刚睡得地方大概是一个沙发，此刻他的视线还是模糊的，看哪里都是大块的色块。  
是……在什么人家里？  
刚刚掉落的动静大概引来了主人，哒哒的脚步声响起，樱井狠狠地眨了眨眼，视野重新清晰起来，随即便看清了走到他面前的人。  
是个比他大不了几岁的年轻男人，头发有些长。他端着一杯冒着热气的水杯，居高临下地看着坐在地上的樱井，轮廓深刻且面无表情，带出了股难以靠近的疏远。  
“醒了？”  
樱井连忙点了点头。  
“浴室在那边，想洗澡就去吧。”  
樱井爬起来就往浴室去了：“好的谢谢您。”  
关上了浴室的门，他撑在水池边松了口气。  
竟然情不自禁地用敬语了。  
他对着镜子仔细检查了一下自己，发觉除了宿醉之后的头晕头疼之外，身上没伤没痛。自己喝蒙了之后连饭钱也没付，不知道是不是他帮忙垫付，大概是遇上好人了吧。  
洗完澡后头脑清爽了不少，樱井擦着头发出来，刚拉开浴室的门就又被叫住了：“桌上放着醒酒汤。”  
“谢谢谢谢。”他小心地拿起桌上放着的液体。  
这房主看起来这么冷冰冰的，但是人真是意外的好。  
声音也和他的脸不太一样，好甜。  
他胡乱想着，吹也没吹就把还冒着热气的汤药喝进嘴里，下一秒就被烫得差点跳起来。是别人的杯子，又不好吐回去，硬着头皮把滚烫的液体吞下去之后，脸已经皱成了一团。  
樱井吐着舌头听见了一声轻微的气音，转过头去看的时候，真巧看见房主将笑容板了回去。  
可能觉得有些失态，房主又露出了那副冷冰冰的模样：“不会喝酒就别喝了，别醉倒在人家店里给人家添麻烦。”  
樱井自知理亏，低下头去专心喝醒酒汤。  
“不过酒量这么小的大学生也不太多见了。”  
“高中生。”  
房主睁圆了眼睛：“那你就喝到断片还夜不归宿？还有这头发，难不成你是个不良？父母不管你？”  
父母二字将樱井狠狠地蛰了一下，他将手里的杯子放回桌上拎起放在椅背上的外套，冲着房主轻轻鞠了一躬。  
“昨晚劳您费心了。我不打扰了。”  
没再看那位冷冰冰却好心的陌生人，樱井转身离开了他的房子。  
套上外套后才想起来摸口袋，发现现金分文没少，甚至连昨天几近没电的手机都变成了满格的电量，他即刻后悔起来。  
自己实在是不知好歹，不是每个醉到失去意识的人都能够遇见这样的好心人的，他不过也是关心自己，竟然就这样对人家发脾气，实在是……  
但出来的太急，连门牌号都没能看清，名字也没问，现在想去敲门道歉都没机会了。  
他沮丧地揉着头发蹲了下来。  
太差劲了，我这个人。


	2. Chapter 2

-02  
幸亏在好心人家洗了澡，身上没有留下什么可疑的气味，樱井压下心虚和不安打开了家门，仿佛只是普通的周末返家一样。  
母亲正在做菜，看见他回家，毫无意外的样子。  
“欢迎回来。”  
“嗯。”  
樱井站在厨房门口看着母亲围着围裙的背影，嗫嚅半晌：“老妈，你快乐吗？”  
“说什么傻话呢。”母亲握着锅铲回过头，“怎么了，遇上不开心的事情了？”  
他沉默了片刻，最终摇了摇头：“没有，随便问一问而已。”  
“你这孩子，吓我一跳。”  
小修看见樱井回来了倒是高兴得很，拉着他说了半天的话，还要一起玩特急列车超人。樱井被缠得没有办法，一陪就陪到了晚饭的时间。  
母亲做的菜还是一如既往的不太好吃。樱井几乎可以确定，自己现在这个吃什么都觉得挺好吃的口味是拜母亲的饭菜所赐。  
他看着小修吃的狼吞虎咽，心里微妙的有些担心起来。  
今天过得有些累，头一次宿醉的后遗症还没有过去，本来只想晚饭后稍微趴一会儿，没想到再醒来的时候已经将近十点了。樱井想起自己还没有说退宿的事情，便打算去找母亲谈一下。  
可他却在门口站住了。  
电视里综艺传来干瘪的笑声盖不住母亲的声音，她在和什么人打电话，声音轻松又愉快，还有股说不出的温柔。内容无非家长里短，甚至还提到了自己，绝无什么出格的内容，却一听就能知道，这不是在和那些女性朋友说话。  
樱井僵在半途。  
他不知道是该进去还是该离开，甚至不知道是该生气还是该伤心，复杂的情绪像流砂似的盖住了他，呼吸不畅，挣脱不出。  
“你怎么站在这儿？”  
樱井吓了一跳，才发觉自己已经不知道站了多久，母亲已经挂了电话站在自己面前。  
“我，我…………我准备去洗手间刷牙来着。”他有些支支吾吾的，“你刚刚在和谁打电话？”  
“一个朋友而已，怎么了？”母亲倒是没有丝毫慌张的模样，“你从回来开始就有些不对劲，真的不是在学校里遇见什么事情了么？有事要和妈妈说啊。”  
“没有，不是的。”樱井避开了母亲伸来的手，“我没事，真的，您早些睡吧。”他逃似的离开了母亲的面前。

夜里，樱井花了很长时间才睡着，却很快的醒了，醒来时满脸都是冷汗，人团成一团缩在床的一边，被子被紧紧攥在手上。大概是做了噩梦，但没办法回忆起内容，只剩心脏还在胸腔里惊慌失措地狂跳，过速的心跳惹得他胃里一阵翻腾。  
其实直到现在，也还并没有掌握到什么关键性的证据，但那些似是而非的暗示和暧昧却比确凿的证据更加折磨人。他没办法因为这些就去盘问母亲，却又更没有办法放下疑虑，晚上的电话放在平时看来其实根本没有什么，可现在就像是根扎进指甲缝却又拔不出来的刺一样，折腾得人坐立难安。  
樱井已经草木皆兵了。  
又翻来覆去被几个碎梦惊醒，天已经亮了，樱井不再赖床翻身起来，还没穿上外衣，就打开了窗户。  
冰冷的空气一下灌进室内，他瑟缩着打了两个喷嚏，头脑却逐渐清灵起来。

午饭以后，樱井准备去和母亲好好谈一谈，因为怕被小修打扰，他还特地将这个小多动症患哄睡着了。  
蹑手蹑脚地想要离开的时候，突然听见一声糯糯的“哥哥”。转头看去，却看见陷在被子里的孩子睡得一脸香甜。  
“哥哥会保护你的。”他轻柔地摸了摸小修的头发。  
去找母亲的时候，发现她正一边用颈窝夹着电话，一边织毛线，从目前还看不出形状，但这深绿的颜色，想必是织给男性的。樱井看着母亲手里的毛线，一步一步走到了她的面前。母亲似乎看出樱井有话要说，她抬头看了一眼，随即垂下眼睑，轻柔地对话筒说：“抱歉タクヤくん，今天先到这里吧，有空再聊。”  
挂了电话，母亲也放下了手里的毛线：“你这两天真的很奇怪，终于愿意和我说说是怎么了么？”  
樱井答非所问：“妈，你刚刚在和谁打电话？”  
“一个朋友，怎么了？”  
“是昨天那个朋友么？”  
“是啊，怎么了么？”  
樱井咬住了嘴唇，他完没有想到母亲会如此坦诚的回答这些问题，这份坦荡反而令他害怕，思路开始往不受控制的部分滑去。  
他悄悄捏住了拳头：“你……和这个朋友单独出去过么？”  
母亲意识到了什么，板起了脸：“你在暗示什么。”  
本来是想好好谈谈的，可真的说起来就再也控制不住了，前两天的惊慌与恐惧一股脑的翻涌出来，樱井捏着拳压抑着自己，还是觉得耳中有嗡嗡的声音。  
“你的朋友，叫タクヤ是吗，是个年轻的男人吧。我在周五的时候看见你们俩了，在商场里。你们俩在一起站在首饰专柜前挑手链，我看见了！”  
他已经无暇顾及音量。  
母亲显然被吓了一跳，震惊过后却立刻盛怒起来。  
“你什么意思？是在怀疑我出轨？”  
母亲没有失态的吼叫，反倒是笑了出来，她的笑容冰冷且锋利，将樱井逼得几乎要向后退去。  
“可，可你们当时靠的那么近，他说话的时候几乎都要贴上你的脸了！而且这才两天，我都撞见你和他打了两次电话，你一直在笑，声音那么甜，能挤出蜜来似的。还有这毛线——”  
啪。  
樱井被扇了一巴掌。  
母亲的脸上没了血色，挥在半空的手还在微微颤抖，半晌，眼中流出了眼泪。  
“你怎么能这么说？我从来没有做过对不起你爸爸的事情，我——”她哽了一声，没办法再说下去，然后掩住脸闷闷地呜咽。樱井也捂着脸颊僵在原地，不知该说些什么。  
门口突然传来哭声。  
是小修。  
大概是刚刚争吵的动静惊醒了他，樱井转身想要迎向他，不想这孩子猛推了他一把径直投进了母亲的怀里。他抱着哭泣的母亲哭得更加大声，一边哭，一边对着樱井露出了凶狠的神情。  
“哥哥欺负妈妈，哥哥是坏人！！”  
樱井胸中一酸，委屈的心情突然爆炸开来，他什么也没拿直接冲出家门，只怕再多待一会儿就会和客厅里楼抱在一起的两个人一样痛哭出来。

约莫是脸色太差，去宿舍收拾行李时几个室友都是一副欲言又止的担忧表情。临走前，平素关系亲密些的铃村踌躇凑上前对他说：“有什么难处可以和我们说，会尽力帮你的。”  
樱井只是摇了摇头，连一个笑也撑不出来。  
才退了宿想必是没有办法要求重新住回去，此刻更不愿意回家去住，樱井摸了摸口袋里先前没用的钱，想着暂且现在胶囊旅店凑合一段时间吧。  
他背着不算太大的包，穿着不算太御寒的衣服，一个人萧索地走在路上。冷风将眼里仅有的眼泪吹干了，好像把感情也给吹走了似的，他感觉不到冷，也什么心情都没有，整个人又空又脆，风似乎能在身体里吹出回响。  
不知走了多久，竟又走到了那间居酒屋门口。现在天尚未黑，这居酒屋竟已经开张了，店内客人不多，暖黄的灯光带着股难以抗拒的温暖。  
樱井想起了那个冷冰冰的好心人，不知道他是不是在这家店捡到的自己。  
想向他道谢的心情突然变得很激烈，他丝毫没考虑现在还是白天以及自己这个一眼便是未成年的打扮，毫不在意地往店里走。  
走到一半就被老板拦住了。  
“抱歉，不能让你进啊，金毛小子。上次的事情我已经纵容犯罪了，不能再纵容你第二次。”  
“啊……”樱井这才想起自己的年龄，“不是的，上次我不是故意，是被喝醉了的工薪族强迫的！这次只是想……您不让我进去也行，但是请问您知道那天晚上带我回家的人是谁么？”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“那日我心情不好，没能和他好好道谢，心里很过意不去。如果是您店里的常客，能否告诉我他大概会在每周的什么时候出现？我只是想向他道歉而已。”  
老板没说话，上上下下地打量着他，从他乱七八糟的头发看到大概是居家用的运动裤，以及背后的背包，直至樱井已经被他的眼神盯得头皮发麻了，才露出了笑容。  
“既然是这样，你就进来等吧，他今天就回来。不过我可告诉你，只能喝我给你的白水，别人递来的饮料一点都不许沾。”  
樱井头如捣蒜。

松本在周日晚上需要打工，独居懒得做饭，所以通常会去那家熟悉的居酒屋吃上一顿。居酒屋原本的开门时间是在晚上十点左右，时间久了，老板竟专门为他在周日提前到了下午五点。  
今日风大天寒，他去得稍微晚了一些，到的时候，天已经黑了。撩开暖帘，店内还是熟悉的布置，老板娘在帮人添茶，老板则在吧台后一边捏寿司一边和一个黄头发的年轻人说话。  
……黄头发的年轻人？  
老板娘在这时候发现了站在门口的松本，她笑着冲松本打了个招呼，老板和年轻人也一同看了过来。  
啊。  
松本看着这个年轻人熟悉的脸在心里低低的叫了一声。  
早知道早点出门了，现在在去找家别的店，打工恐怕就要迟到了。

松本点的菜向来没什么变化，刚一坐下，老板便已经向后厨吩咐了一份荞麦面。他一边继续捏着寿司一边露出了看好戏的笑脸：“这小子可是专程来等你的。”  
松本带着不耐烦的表情转过身看向那个年轻人：“怎么，难不成你回家了发现少了什么东西，怀疑是我拿的？”  
“不不不，怎么会，我是想来向您道谢的。”说着他站了起来，郑重其事的鞠了一躬，“您那天愿意收留我实在是太感谢了，我没能及时向您道谢，真是对不起。”他声音说得很大，引来了其他食客的瞩目，松本觉得尴尬，立刻将他拽回了座位上。  
“好了好了，小事一桩，你没必要这么放在心上。”  
“这怎么行呢！这顿饭请让我请吧！”  
“行了。”松本面色柔和了一些，挥了挥手，“我哪能要一个高中生请吃饭，道谢就足够了，你快回家吧。”  
年轻人僵了一下：“啊，我，我吃完晚饭再回家。”  
松本的视线划过他乱七八糟的头发以及居家裤似的运动裤，最后停在了放在另一个座位上的背包上，他看着面前人略显窘迫的生硬表情，想起了三年前的自己，声音里透露出一点了然的笑意。  
“啊，这样么。”  
那年轻人的这顿饭吃得格外的缓慢，恨不得能把一根面条用筷子劈成两半之后再吮着吃，松本喝完了味增，将筷子放在碗上，双手合十：“我吃完了。”  
旁边的人似乎震了一下。  
松本润忍着笑慢慢站起来，慢慢拿起自己的外套，余光瞥见年轻人越发忧愁的表情，终于忍不住了：“喂，你。叫什么名字？”  
“啊？樱井翔。”  
“唔，好。那我再问一遍，樱井くん，吃完饭真的会回家么？”  
“……”  
“离家出走了吧。有地方住么。”  
“……”可怜巴巴的，活像只纸箱里的小狗。  
松本伸出手，掌心里躺着把钥匙：“钥匙给你，我要去打工，晚上不用等我，沙发地板你自己挑。”  
樱井一副受宠若惊的模样，还在犹豫要不要伸手去接。松本露出不耐烦的脸，将钥匙放在桌上转身就要离开。  
然后却被樱井叫住了：“那个，请问您叫什么名字？”  
“松本。叫我松本さん。”  
“还，还有！”  
“什么事？”时间有些晚了，语气更又差了一些，对面人受惊的表情更加明显，圆圆的眼睛，从小狗变成了啮齿类。  
“我……忘记您住在哪一户了。”


	3. Chapter 3

-03  
樱井给母亲发了一则邮件，告诉她自己已经回学校了，不用担心。  
打完后手指在按键上停留了好一会儿，最后还是多按了几下空格，在最后加上了对不起三个字。  
直至睡着也没有得到回复。

好心人的全名叫松本润，是个大三的学生，平时在酒吧打工，晚上基本回来得很晚。樱井本想将身上仅有的钱给他当成是房租，但是被拒绝了。  
“主动让你住我家还收你房租，不就是强买强卖的欺诈了么。自己留好吧。”  
推脱了两下，松本烦了，威胁道既然这么有钱就自己出去租房子，樱井无奈，只得放弃了这个念头。  
头一天晚上樱井是想等松本回家了再睡的。这是别人的房子，完全陌生的环境，抛去礼貌问题不谈，心里也有些不安。心不在焉地弄完课业已经超过了十二点，本打算看着几档深夜节目等松本回来，但这两天精神压力太大，看着看着竟然就缩在沙发里睡着了。  
半夜被暖气蒸醒，喉咙里干得像灌了沙，打算起身去找水喝，才发觉身上盖着一层棉被，掏出手机一看，已经是早上四点了。  
水池中茶杯杯壁的水珠还在往下滚，看上去是才洗干净，冷水瓶中的水也尚温热，樱井倒了一杯喝下，能感受到到水流过食道的感觉。  
才回来不久么？在酒吧打工好辛苦啊。

没想到第二天起得竟然比自己还早。  
早饭是煎好的鸡蛋和随手做的面包夹午餐肉。樱井接过盘子，慎重地说了谢谢。他还十分拘谨，对松本带着过分敬重的态度，犹豫了半天，最终还是问了一句。  
“松本さん，昨晚睡了多久？”  
“哈？”松本早晨脾气不好，多说一句话都带着想要打架的气氛，又把对面吓得坐直了身子，“三个多小时吧。”  
“睡那么少没关系么？”  
“管好自己吧青少年。我是短眠派。”他狠狠打了个哈欠，略略散了一些杀气，“今晚不用打工，会回来的稍微早一些。早饭吃完之后碗筷放在水池里就好，我先出门了。”  
说完拎着包就出门了。  
不好……再让房东洗碗了吧。  
知恩图报的樱井少年决定为房东做些力所能及的事情，罔顾了年长者的建议，卷起袖子开始洗碗。  
结果在双手还沾着滑溜溜的洗洁精的时候伸头看了眼挂钟，被时间吓到，直接将手里的盘子磕在池边，盘子当即裂了一块。  
完蛋了，这怎么办……啊不对马上要迟到了又不熟悉从这里去学校的公交路线……完蛋了完蛋了。  
他不知该把破了口的盘子就这样放在桌上，还是该扔进垃圾袋里，事实上由于平日基本不干家务活，他连今天该扔哪一种垃圾都没记清楚。秒针一点点往前走，不能再这么握着盘子手足无措了，樱井咬了咬牙将破盘子放在灶台上，披上外套拿起书包冲出了房门。  
松本さん对不起！我会放学之后买好新盘子来向你道歉的！

樱井不知道自己磕破的盘子的价位，也没能仔细端详它的造型，只记得上面有蓝色的水波花纹，便在卖场里挑选了一个纹样相似，又在承受范围里相对昂贵的。逛瓷器贩售区时突然想起自己没有买拖鞋毛巾漱口杯等梳洗用品，于是没再细看纹样，随手挑了几样不算太贵的放进了手提篮。  
万幸松本还没回来，给了樱井一点余力来处理残局和巩固道歉词，可当他拿出盘子之后才发现别说花纹不太相似，连尺寸也不匹配——比松本现有的盘子通通大了一圈。  
待到去浴室放漱口杯和毛巾的时候，才发现他随手拿的杯子竟和松本现在用的有些相似，两人的杯子上都是渐变的蓝色横条纹，只不过松本的颜色偏蓝，杯口更圆，而樱井新买的则偏绿，杯口偏方。  
还挺巧的。不过仔细看的话区别也算明显，应该没什么大问题吧。  
樱井没想太多，将新买的杯子牙刷放在了松本的漱口杯旁。

等到松本回来，樱井甚至没给他换鞋的时间，冲上前去就是一通诚恳的道歉。松本穿着一双硬邦邦的长靴，手里提着两大袋东西，看着面前小青年金色的发顶连句嘴也插不上。当然是没有生气的，那盘子本来也不值多少钱，只不过提着的东西太重，手上都被勒出了两道红痕，天气又冷，一路走回来，只想早些窝到沙发上休息。  
见樱井还没个完，松本也不想再拎着了，他把手里的袋子往地上一放，里面的罐头撞上地板，发出挺响的一声。  
樱井立刻噤了声，还微微颤抖了一下。  
松本无奈了：“我长得很可怕么？”  
“没有没有。”  
“那就别这么紧张了。”他换下硬邦邦的靴子将堵在门口的樱井拉开，提着两袋东西走进了。磕掉了一块边的盘子和新买的大盘子一起放在台面上，松本瞄了一眼，将坏盘子扔进了垃圾箱里。  
“明天我没早课，会睡得晚一些再起，你出门的时候把这袋垃圾带出去丢掉吧，明天就可以扔不可燃垃圾了。”  
他转过身撑在水池上，身体扭成一个有些别扭的形状：“你放松一些吧，一直战战兢兢的不难受么？这样弄得我也很别扭，明明本来是觉得你是个学生也不会带来太多麻烦才让你住下。”他拖长了声音，分明是装腔作势地抱怨，可不知怎么的竟带了些撒娇的感觉。  
“……”  
“平时已经很辛苦了，不希望回了家还要分神来照顾你的心情，你放松一些我也更自在。”  
没有再等待樱井的回答，他转过身去开始整理自己买回来的东西。  
“今晚吃寿喜锅，不喜欢也没有抗议的权利。”  
“你会做菜？”他在香菇上划十字，樱井刚凑上来，就被指使去撕白菜叶子。  
“不会，一个人住没动力学。但是寿喜锅也不需要会做菜吧，加了酱油之后把材料放进锅里煮不就好了。”  
好像不是这么简单的吧……？  
樱井没把这句话说出口。

最终成果竟然很是不错。明明真的只是加了酱油和黄油一通乱煮，出来的效果竟然比母亲做的还好吃一些。  
“松本さん很有做饭的天赋啊。”樱井一脸满足地趴在桌上感叹。  
“说什么废话，快来帮忙收拾。”  
“是是是。”他跑去水池旁边才发现碗筷已经洗了大半，只剩下一个锅还被松本拿在手里。见他来了，松本把锅塞进他的手里。  
“这次小心一点，别再磕破了。”说完就离开了厨房，看也没看樱井一眼。  
松本さん可能有些不太擅长应对夸奖吧，明明是个很好的人。

第二天起床的时候，松本果然还在睡，做三明治的时候樱井多做了一份，用保鲜膜封好了放在灶台上。  
结果他还是在樱井出门前起来了。  
“早。”樱井抱着外套和书包站在门口穿鞋，松本揉着睡成鸟窝的头发有气无力地冲他摇了摇手。  
洗手间里传来响亮的水声。  
“今天晚上要打工吗？”  
他得到了一声含糊的呜咽。  
樱井没听清，又脱了鞋往房里走。站在洗手间门口看见松本满嘴的泡沫，正拿着杯子想要漱口，他本想再问一遍问题，却在看见杯子的时候“啊”了一声。  
松本抬起头，眉毛还是皱得深深的。  
“这是我的漱口杯，你的是这个。”他伸手指了指放在台面上的另一个。  
大概是刚刚起床，大脑还没完全清醒，松本眯着眼看了半天，才看出两者有什么不同。他吐掉嘴里的泡沫对着樱井全没好气：“你好奇怪啊，干嘛买和我这么像的漱口杯。”  
“还好吧？颜色差别挺大的啊。”  
“哪里大了？而且卫生间的灯光这么昏暗很难注意到这种区别啊。”  
“诶————不讲卫生……”小声地嘟囔了一句。  
两道浓眉立刻竖了起来：“哈？！”  
“没什么没什么，我是说你今晚还要打工嘛？”  
“打。不用等我了。过两天把排班表给你，别每天问了。”  
“唔好。”  
洗完脸之后樱井已经离开了。松本抬头看着并排放在水池上的两只漱口杯，里面颜色不同的牙刷歪向同样的方向，毛巾架上也多了一条素色的毛巾。  
这才真正有了与人同住的实感。  
可看这两个相似的杯子依旧有些不愉快，捏着嘴唇想了想，回到房里拿出一只油漆笔，在偏绿的方口杯上画了个歪歪扭扭的樱花。  
这样就不会再弄错了。


	4. Chapter 4

-04  
“太夸张了吧！这不是几乎没有休息日嘛！”樱井拿着松本递给他的表格大呼小叫，随即被拍了一下脑袋。  
“吵死了。不打工哪来的钱租这种程度的房子。”  
“果然还是让我付一点房租吧，否则松本さん也太辛苦了！”  
眼看前几日的画面又要重演，松本眼疾手快地伸手按住了樱井的脸。  
“既然这么有钱就自己出去找房子住。”  
手下的那张脸委屈兮兮地将手从口袋里拿了出来。  
其实也不只是钱的问题。  
酒吧里的打工时薪很高，再加上客人们给的小费，虽说在衣服和饰品上有些不必要的追求，但一周四次仍旧足以支付日常生活。只是那么多的空闲时间也没有什么用，不过是一个人呆着，不如去工作，有钱有酒还有朋友。

因为打工的缘故，樱井与松本其实并不太常见面。初住在一起的时候还有些顾忌，松本会勉强自己，努力在樱井离家之前起床，如今彻底松懈了下来，就再也没有这些讲究可言了。除去有早课必须早起的周一，连续几日根本见不到面的情况也常有出现，多半是回家的时候另一个已经睡了，起床的时候另一个还没起来。  
因为日程的缘故对话也不太多，必要的交流大半通过便签来解决，疏远的距离虽然有些寂寞，但是反倒缓解了与陌生人成为室友而带来的不可避免的紧张。在几乎不侵犯彼此私人空间的情况下，他们慢慢习惯起这样的生活。每天早上樱井会顺便给松本也做一份早饭，都是简单的吐司夹午餐肉，有空的时候会加上一个煎得丑丑的鸡蛋。如果时间允许的话，晚上回家的时候也能够看到松本留给他的晚饭，原先只是外卖或是简单的汤面，近日来菜色竟然在慢慢变得丰富，看来也是私下做了一番努力。  
这不是对夸他做菜有天赋很受用嘛！  
樱井嚼着秋刀鱼心满意足。  
不过也不知究竟是自己算错了时间还是工作上出了变动，这才刚到月中，松本さん似乎已经把他本月的休假时间给用完了。  
难不成接下来半个月要全程无休么？再怎么缺钱和短眠也不能这么折腾自己。  
樱井盘算着得和他谈一次，虽说大概是听不进去的，但也不能就这么放任他。  
吃完晚饭想起家里的厕纸即将用完了，准备散步的时候顺便去楼下便利店买一些，却在收拾碗筷的时候发现一打还未拆封的厕纸已经放在柜子里。顺势检查了一遍家里其他的日用品，才发觉原本少下去一半的洗衣粉已被填满，牙膏也买了两条屯着，连洗洁精都多买了一瓶。  
樱井捂住了脸。  
怎么已经出来住了却还被人这么照顾着，明明只要在便签上说一声就好的事情，贴心得过了头。  
自己还是被太过娇惯了吧。  
猛然间再次被生硬地揭穿了自己幼稚的本质，他重新想起了那天与母亲吵架的光景，那种无能又挫败的感情又回来了。  
毫无生气的房子突然就变得难以忍耐，他在房子里来来回回走动，拖鞋在地上啪嗒啪嗒的。路过松本卧室门口时往里看了一眼，看见了放在床头柜上的烟盒。  
他停下了。  
樱井并没在松本的身上闻见过烟味，这是他第一次察觉原来那个男人是有在吸烟的  
未经同意进别人房间显然不符合樱井的处事道德，可被烟盒勾起的一点儿小心思就像时挠不着的痒一样缠着人不放，他又来回走了几圈，焦灼不减，最终咬了咬牙套上了件松本的外套跑下楼去。  
还在饭点，烟酒店的老板嘴边沾着米饭招呼他买烟。他把头狠狠的低下来，用久没修剪的长刘海盖住了大半的眼睛。不怎么认识香烟的牌子，随手指了一个就买了，还买了最便宜的打火机，付了钱后迅速的放回衣袋里，快步跑回家。  
回到家之后第一件事是打开抽油烟机。拆开香烟的包装想要拿烟，却发现香烟插得太密，根根紧贴在一起，他指甲太短，竟然没办法抽一根出来。又狼狈地折腾好久，弄皱了不少根烟卷，才将将抽出一根完好的。  
把姜黄的滤嘴要在牙齿间，手滑了两下才点燃打火机，火苗蹿得比预想的要高，樱井猛眨了两下眼皮，终于要将火苗移到香烟末端。  
没想到竟然点不着。  
烟卷浅浅撩着了一半，冒出一缕青烟，往里吸气却不见烟头再燃起来。樱井觉得奇怪，又试了一次，竟然还是不行。  
难不成买到假的了？  
怎么会有这么不顺。  
他生起气来，牙根咬死，滤嘴上留下深刻的痕迹，深深地吸气一边又试了一次。这次倒是成了，烟头终于亮起红色的火光，一股浓烟毫无预警地被吸进肺里，味道比想象的要呛太多，他觉得头晕，一时有些站不稳，本能地伸手扶住了墙。  
香烟还被咬在牙间，青烟往上飘，熏进眼睛里，被辣出了眼泪。  
实在是一次失败的尝试。他边挣扎地眨着眼边夹出烟，把还剩大半的烟卷就按熄在了灶台上。  
不舒服的感觉又盘旋了一会儿才肯离去，樱井关掉轰轰作响的油烟机，将自己砸进沙发里。  
明明烟酒都碰了，可竟然觉得自己更加幼稚和可笑了。  
成熟不是能靠沾染这些东西来作为佐证的。  
怎么还顿悟出了这种好像班主任班会结语词一样的感悟。  
蠢死了。

尼古丁可能真的有提神的功能，樱井这晚再次失眠了，在沙发上翻来覆去好几下之后，他又偷偷把手伸到了沙发垫下，捏住了自己已经藏起来的烟盒。  
要不……再试一次？  
呛着的感觉不好受，那股烟熏火燎的滋味儿好像还郁在喉咙口，况且抽烟对身体不好，万一真的上了瘾，除了伤身还得费钱，自己现在也没多少钱。  
但，买都买了，浪费也是费钱啊。  
他捏紧了烟盒下了决心，把手从沙发垫下抽出来翻身坐起，还没来得及披上外套，就听见门外一阵平平砰砰的喧闹声响起来。  
夜里安静，一点动静都格外清晰。这是几个嘈杂的人，杂乱的脚步声与喧闹的说话声，顺着楼梯慢慢往上延。明明已经超过两点了，还这么大动静，隔着门都能听得见，太扰民了吧。  
樱井刚在心里抱怨，却听那些脚步声竟停在家门口了。  
他心里一惊。难道是……？！不对，小偷万不会这么招人耳目。  
还没想明白，就又听见他们说话了，这次清晰了许多，连对话内容都听得分明。  
“啊，终于到了！喂，下来了，别赖在我身上了，到你家了。”  
？谁家？醉汉走错门了？  
“这家伙醉的不成样子，旬，所以让你直接带他回你家不就好了。”  
“那他会生气的。他从来不肯去别人家过夜，也不让别人来自己家，我都到他家门口好几次了，可一次都没进到房里过。”  
“诶？难不成金屋藏娇了？”  
“那不如趁机把他钥匙搜出来看看房子里有没有什么小女朋友？”  
“还是别闹了，等润醒了你们就完了。”  
门内的樱井愣住了。  
醉汉是松本さん？  
他犹豫着该不该开门将松本迎进来。一来是不清楚松本愿不愿意将自己与他同住的事情被朋友们知道，还是觉得经过了刚刚那样的语境自己若是此刻出现，身份好像就会变成他们嘴里的那个“小女朋友”。  
才不是什么女朋友。  
高中生不合时宜的胜负心跑了出来。  
论长相，那也是松本さん才该是“女朋友”。  
外面的闹剧似乎越来越严重了，声音越发大了，他好像还听见邻居骂人的声音，在这样不管下去事态恐怕会一发不可收拾。樱井决定在心里默数十秒，要是十秒之后松本さん还不恢复神智，那，那就只能开门接人了。  
10,9,8……  
奇迹当然不会出现，在这样的情况下，莫说十秒，半小时人也未必会醒。樱井将头发揉成鸡窝的模样，咬了咬牙，哐一声打开了门。  
外面的人瞬间就噤声了。  
樱井看见有个人颤颤巍巍伸出了手指：“啊，女朋友。”  
呸！  
他装出一副才睡醒的模样耷拉着眼皮：“诶，你们？诶？表哥？”  
“表哥？”  
樱井伸手指了指趴在个子最高人身上的松本：“你们不是来送我表哥回家的？他是不是喝多了？”  
“啊，啊是。”这群人才回了神，高个摘下背上的松本像是移交什么贵重物件儿似的放进樱井怀里，“你表哥喝多了，稍微注意一点，不好意思我们太吵了。”  
“没事没事，是我们麻烦你了，不好意思啊。”  
他瞥见刚刚伸手的人一脸失望的表情，想笑，狠狠忍住了。


	5. Chapter 5

-05  
松本也算的上是经验丰富，因此在感受到头疼的那一刻，便明白自己昨晚肯定又玩儿得有些过了。  
但和先前那些宿醉的早上不同，不再是置身沙发或是地毯，也没再穿着前一天那些硬邦邦的皮衣牛仔衫还被项链戒指硌出淤痕，他此刻躺在绵软的床铺里，身上只穿了一条内裤。  
一条内裤？！  
松本猛地翻身坐起来，起得太猛，头疼的一阵眼前发白。  
啊，是樱井吧……肯定是他。  
那还真是麻烦他了。  
穿好居家服，踩着还有些虚浮地脚步挪到客厅，果然看见樱井正盘腿坐在地上，面前摊开着好几本课本。  
“今天不上学？”嗓子好像还黏在一起，发声的时候牵扯着发疼。  
樱井猛地抬起头：“诶你醒啦，今天是周末嘛。”  
松本点了点头，随即又捂住脑门，“咳，你，会做醒酒汤么？”  
“不会……”  
“……”他摆了摆手。  
松本扶着脑袋慢吞吞地往洗手间挪，身后传来了个有些不安好心的声音：“松本さん，昨晚醉的可是相当厉害哦。”  
“啊，真是不好意思麻烦你了。”  
“没有的事！松本さん一点儿也不闹，特别好安置，除了一直在哭之外别的都很好！”  
“哦是么……什么？！”  
松本从门里蹿出来，一脸见了鬼的表情。  
“我昨晚怎么了？”  
“一直在哭。”  
“你胡说！”松本恶狠狠地瞪着似笑非笑的樱井，视线几乎要在他脸上射出两个柚子大的洞来。  
樱井巍然不动。  
松本有些迟疑地伸手摸了摸脸，脸颊是干的，眼头也没有丝毫酸涩的感觉，他放下心，刚准备继续驳斥，却被樱井抢白了。  
“我当然会帮你洗脸啊，怎么可能让你哭得乱七八糟就这么睡了。”  
松本的脸慢慢涨红了，他开始动摇，“你给我闭嘴！”声音扯高了不少，全是气急败坏的味道。  
“一直在说想家啊，叫爸爸妈妈，诶——松本さん意外是个恋家的人呢。”樱井还得寸进尺地学了两嗓子，直至松本真的要向他冲过来了，才一溜烟地躲到了沙发另一头。  
松本被气得半天说不出话，看着樱井从沙发扶手上露出的圆溜溜的眼睛，酝酿了半天，最终也只是徒劳地挥了挥手：“你给我等着！”  
他冲回洗手间，泄愤似的开始刷牙，力度太大了，牙根一酸，吐出的泡沫都带了血丝。啧了一声，打开水龙头，流水哗哗冲走了泡沫，他从镜中看见了自己的脸。  
眼睛丝毫红肿也没有。  
“樱井！”水没有关，拖鞋也掉了一只，“樱井！你给我过来！今晚不许睡沙发！给我睡地板！！！”

昨晚的事情松本确实记得不甚清楚，记忆在酒吧里就断了——他喝多了之后记性不太好，万幸酒品不太差，目前还没做出过什么不可挽回的举动。  
如今会被樱井这么嘲笑，说到底都要怪他那群狐朋狗友，尤其是小栗！  
他这两天正在向老板申请减少一些工时，理由是即将学期末，要开始好好准备考试和复习。  
老板好像有些将信将疑：“离学期末还有一阵吧，这么早开始准备？润ちゃん今年好认真啊。”  
“嗯，今年课业难。”他挠了挠脸，不知为何，好像有一丝心虚。  
好在店里不缺人，松本也几乎不怎么休息，老板不再详细打听便同意了他的要求，顺嘴还把这件事和熟客们说了。  
小栗当晚就开始借题发挥。  
“诶——润くん要是当班的时间少了不就不能一直喝到打折的酒了。”他没骨头似的赖在吧台上，嘴里哼哼唧唧。  
松本转开身子，背对着他。  
“润くん好无情啊！你不在的时候我们要多寂寞！学习比我都重要嘛！”  
“……”越来越多的顾客往这儿看，熙攘的人群也默契地给他们让出了一方小空间，松本发誓他看见了老板不怀好意的坏笑，他忍了又忍，终于还是没能忽视小栗的哭天抢地，将一瓶开了盖的啤酒敲在他的面前，泡沫溢了一桌。  
“别嚎了！”把酒瓶往小栗面前又推了推，“今晚我请你行了吧。”  
“好啊好啊。”立刻恢复成一张眉开眼笑的脸，“润くん也要一起来哦。老板，账都从他工资里扣哦。”  
他全然不管松本的反抗，直接环住脖子将他从吧台里拽了出来。早已在旁边虎视眈眈的几个人见状立刻扑了上来，松本哪里还有挣扎的余地，只得和他们一起闹了起来。

会被他唬住一定是早上没彻底清醒的缘故。  
松本边回忆边戳着那个依旧很丑的鸡蛋，盘子被筷子划出刺耳的尖叫。  
自己是怎么也不可能说出想家想爸妈这样的话的。  
……至少不会说出想爸爸这样的话。  
“不吃了。”他把盘子一甩，叮铃哐啷一阵响，“去洗碗。”  
“是。”正低头正坐着的樱井麻利地爬起来端着盘子冲向水池。  
然后又退回来了几步：“啊……对了，松本さん，我有些事情想和你说你……”  
“哈？！”  
“还是过会儿再说吧！”脑袋迅速缩了回去。

下午，松本在房里看书，正看到有些厌烦的时候，传来了一阵敲门声。  
“干嘛。”依旧没有好脾气。  
一个精美的盒子被举到了面前：“同学推荐的近期最热门甜点铺的黄桃蛋挞，好难排队的。”讨好的脸从盒子后面露了出来，“松本さん，对不起啦。”  
松本从鼻子里哼了一声：“不喜欢黄桃。”  
“诶——！”  
可还是把盒子提走了。  
这大概已经算是得到原谅了吧。没去揭穿松本心口不一的行为，樱井跟在他的身后亦步亦趋地走进了卧室。他看着松本居家服背后的暗纹没注意前人的动作，一下撞上前面人的背。  
“干嘛还跟着我？”  
“啊，不是还有件事情想和你商量一下来着嘛。”  
“说吧。”他坐在床沿上打开了包装盒，不愧是近期大热的甜品铺，即便是因为碰撞稍稍损坏了一些形状，但依旧保持着精致的样子。  
松本捧起蛋挞，小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
樱井看见他的眼睛亮了一下。  
“怎么样？”  
“还行吧。”他皱起了眉，做出格外苛刻的样子，“比一般的黄桃好吃一点，而已。”  
“那就好那就好。”  
现在大概是彻底没问题了。樱井看着捧起了第二个蛋挞的松本笑眯眯地想。  
“所以呢？你到底要和我说什么事情？”  
“啊！是这样，额……松本さん，请你不要对我接下来说的内容感到生气，我是为你好的！”  
松本被他煞有其事的模样震慑住了，停下了咀嚼。  
“就是……你打工的时间太久了要注意身体啊钱虽然很重要但是没有健康重要还是适当的增加一点休息的时间吧！”  
他憋了一口气一个标点没加飞快地说完，随即皱起来扭过头有些不敢看松本接下来的反应。  
“啊，就这个啊，谢谢你了。”  
“诶！你不生气么！”  
“我怎么在你心里就这么容易生气啊？这有什么好气的。”松本把放在腿上的盒子递给了樱井。樱井本以为他是想让自己扔掉，拿在手里才发现，原来还剩下一个蛋挞。  
“那，那你会采纳我的意见么？啊好吃！”他捏着蛋挞睁圆了眼睛，“推荐的还真靠谱啊。”  
“嗯……其实我已经有和老板说过这件事了，最近学校有些事要忙，会稍微少打一些工的。”  
“可是你不能仅仅是因为要忙学习而减少打工啊，这不是依旧得不到休息？你得考虑一下自己的身体。”  
“你好烦啊。”松本被樱井浓度过高的关切弄得有些不适应，“小小年纪怎么想事情和妈妈一样。话说你不会是一个人呆在家里觉得寂寞或者害怕，才想让我多点时间休息，留在家里陪你的吧？”  
“哈？！”  
“啊，脸红了，”松本慢慢凑上来，鼻子贴着他的耳廓，“莫非是我说中了？”  
“你这家伙！我明明是关心你你怎么这么不识好歹啊！”樱井一下子站起来，拎着包装盒一脸气急败坏，“那随你便吧，睡几个小时都随便你。”

没有想到，樱井的脾气远比松本来的要大上许多，直至晚上松本离家去打工前，他都仍旧保持着那副气哼哼的模样。  
年纪不大，脾气倒是不小。松本翻了个白眼，但却和往常一样给他留了一份晚饭。  
不过只是碗素面。  
一到店里，就见老板似笑非笑地看着他，松本被盯得头皮有些发麻，撑着胆子上前询问：“老板，有什么事么？”  
“知道你们昨晚喝了多少么？”  
松本心里警铃大作，脸上的笑都要挂不住：“多少？”  
“你前半个月的工资就别领了。”  
“啊？！”  
“这还是打了折之后的。”老板温柔地补了一句，“对了，新排班表给你。”  
松本无话可说了。他看了眼自己到新年前的新排班，想起前两天才在杂志上看上的最新款的项链，心里将小栗和樱井彻底暴打一遍。  
事到如今也不可能再说把工时加回去了。都怪那个小鬼，不然也不会……诶？  
松本倒酒的手停了一下。  
竟然迁怒起了樱井。决定减工时和他又有什么关系，明明是今年的教授实在是太难搞了。  
但如果他不在的话，教授再难搞自己也不会这么早开始调整时间吧。  
他突然想起了昨晚向老板说明情况时那丝莫名其妙的心虚。  
手一抖，水加多了。他啧了一声，将整杯酒倒掉，重新开始制作。

今天回家的时间比以往要早一些，打开门的时候，看见了樱井有些惊讶的脸。  
“拿着。”松本将新的排班表拍在了茶几上。樱井那期纸看了看，表情即刻松弛了下来。  
“满意了没？你有空还是多关心自己吧，今天作业做完了吗？”  
“早做完了。诶你可别期末之后又开始压榨自己啊，寒假之后一个人打三份工什么的……又不缺钱，是真的会死的。”  
松本翻了个白眼：“那时候的事那个时候再说，不知人间疾苦的小少爷，要真的这么操心放假了欢迎你来监督啊。”  
说完这句后两人都沉默了。  
“……管好你自己的事情吧。”  
卧室的门砰的一声关上了，只留樱井一个人坐在沙发上，电视机里喧闹的节目在脸上留下五颜六色的色块，音质不好的音响里传来的罐头笑声格外刺耳。  
樱井突然扯着喉咙嚷起来：“喂，松本さん，我今天到底能不能睡沙发啊？”  
“不能！给我睡地板！”即便是隔着门，声音依旧也中气十足的。  
他瘪瘪嘴，老大不情愿地将原本摊在沙发上的被褥拉到地板上。  
卧室的门开了条缝，伸出小半个脑袋：“……橱子里还有一床被子，记得垫在下面。”  
樱井噗嗤一声笑了出来。


	6. Chapter 6

-06  
松本待在家里的时间变得多了起来，他们能有更多的机会去与彼此相处。可房间并没有因此而变得热闹一些，安静仍支配着大多数的时间。  
除去在图书馆时，樱井鲜少同相识的人一言不发的同处，这样的情况通常被称之为冷场。年轻人大都有些惧怕沉默，话少意味着不合群和不有趣，即便是说没有营养的废话，或是发出毫无用处的笑声，与朋友在一起的时候便不能保持沉默。仿佛一旦闭上了嘴，自己的某种特性就会被全盘否定似的。  
可与松本就全然不存在这样的问题。与樱井的同学朋友们不同，松本话不太多，身上也没有高中生那份奋力想要表现自己的躁动劲，反而是冷淡又疏离，自顾自的松弛。与他相处时，沉默不再意味着尴尬的，而仅是一种普通的状态，樱井不用再绷着一根弦，随时预备着去附和谁的梗，他终于可以自如地选择说话与否。  
樱井感到了一种从未有过的轻松。

松本做菜的手艺也越来越好了。有一天樱井放学回家，甚至看见松本在边看一个奇怪的料理节目边认真做笔记。  
“你在看什么东西。”樱井有些傻眼。  
松本戴着眼镜看也没看他一眼：“昨天店里的熟客推荐的，说是非常有意思的料理节目，可以学到不少好玩儿的新菜式。”他用原子笔敲了敲本子，“我记了几条，待会儿可以试试。”  
看着屏幕里将锅铲当成麦克风几乎要说起漫才的两个肌肉男，樱井面有难色的歪了歪头：“嗯……这个嘛……”  
“不愿意的话到时候做好了你别吃就是了。”  
“没有不乐意！”樱井立刻狗腿起来，“毕竟松本さん把东西随便炖一锅也很好吃。”他这两天正在得寸进尺地麻烦松本用晚餐材料做第二天的便当，此刻是万万不能得罪了人家的。  
结果话音刚落，电视就灭了。不只是电视，大大小小的灯，原本运作着的空调全都在一瞬停止了运行，房间里霎时陷入一片漆黑。  
“怎么了？停电了？我们没交电费么？”樱井四处摸索着想往松本身边凑，说话的声音都变大了。  
“啊，忘记了！”松本一拍大腿，“楼道里贴了告示，说今天电路维护，要停电一晚，会在五点之前恢复电力。”  
“诶————”  
啪地一声合上笔记本，松本伸了个懒腰站了起来：“没办法了，过两天再试新菜式吧，今天只能出去吃了。”

价位适中的西餐厅，有别具一格的室内布置和态度热情得恰到好处的店员，位置不算特别醒目，却依旧顾客不少，看来起来在年轻人中声望不小。  
店内播放着舒缓悦耳的歌曲，一位女中音正在喃喃低语，房内光线昏暗，每个餐桌上都放着一盏复古的台灯，发出的亮光仅能照亮对坐着的彼此，顾客们仿佛置身在仅属于他们的私密空间里。  
还有一小支新鲜的玫瑰似明似暗地靠在台灯的阴影里，气氛十足的浪漫。  
而樱井却全然没有在乎这些，他大刀阔斧地对付着面前的牛扒，动作极大，吃得极快。  
松本不忍目睹地捂住了小半张脸：“干嘛吃成这样。”  
“唔？”樱井这才抬起头，发现松本刚吃了一点点，“反而是你吧，为什么吃这么慢，牛排冷了就不好吃了啊。”他站起身捏起了被松本挑出盘里的柠檬，自顾自地将它挤了上去：“这个浇上柠檬汁会更好吃哦。”  
“喂！”松本小小地惊呼了一声，“要是变得很难吃这顿就你付钱。”  
“好啊，反正不会难吃的！”  
往对面翻去一个白眼，松本小心的切下一块挤过柠檬汁的牛排塞进嘴里，嚼了几下，睫毛扇了扇。  
“好吃吧。”樱井信心满满的模样。  
“真的。”松本吃惊不小，“这家店我常来，但从没有这么试过，可恶，好不服气。”  
樱井哼哼笑了两声，低下头继续切牛排。  
“对了，”松本补充道，“你还是吃慢一些，我们要在这里多呆一会儿，家里没电空调没办法用，太冷了。”  
“啊。”樱井张开了嘴。

让他吃得慢太难了。  
樱井从小接受的是“食不言”的教育，又对吃饭有着常人没有的仪式感，因此在用餐途中除去吃饭本身之外什么也不会想，总是吃得又快又干净，还常因为这一良好习惯被调笑应该进自卫队。不想人生原来也是有需要慢慢吃饭的时候，这下反而有些束手无策了。  
于是他停下了手，托着腮，开始凝视松本。  
松本只被盯了三秒就开始全身发毛：“你都吃完了？”  
“没啊。”  
“那怎么不吃了？”  
“你让我慢慢吃的啊。”  
“……”举起水杯喝了一口柠檬水，生生压住了自己翻白眼的冲动，“你只会全速前进和停止么，减速会不会。”  
“今天之前都没试过，可能比较难。”  
“……那你试试一边说话一边吃，来和我聊天。”  
“……”这丝毫不比减速要容易啊！  
先前盛赞过的“沉默氛围”在此刻也变成了障碍，他看着对面人低垂的睫毛与微微鼓起的腮帮，脑子里半句话也没有。  
憋了半天：“你打工的酒店名字叫什么？”  
惨了，会不会越界了，看起来他不像是那种愿意与房客分享私人生活的人。  
松本却连叉子也没有停下：“电气石。是不是很蠢。”  
“没有没有。”樱井呆了一下，随即又高兴了起来，他想松本其实也没有自己想的那么拒人于千里之外，说不定还是自己的胆子太小了。  
于是乘胜追击，又问了一个：“你家是不是就在东京？”  
松本抬起眼睛：“你又为什么离家出走啊。”  
被毫不留情地反将一军。

尽管他们用尽了全力，但也不过是从六点半吃到了九点，面对服务生接二连三投来的驱赶的眼神，松本和樱井还是没能与之抗衡，付了钱离开了餐厅。  
“啊好冷。”一走上街，樱井恨不得把整颗脑袋都缩进领子里，他瞥了眼内搭是高领毛衣一脸怡然自得的松本润，皱了皱鼻子抬起腿冲着家的方向开始飞奔。  
“喂，你没钥匙啊。”松本冲着樱井的背影喊。  
背影跑远了。

回到家门口，果然看见一个白团子在不停地原地跺脚。  
“你回来的太慢了！”白团子从衣服领口里伸出了脸，“我跑出了一身汗，现在背上都要结冰晶了。”  
“我提醒你你没钥匙了。”松本嘴上反驳他，手上却把门开得飞快。锁一打开，将像赶小狗似的将樱井往屋里推：“热水器里应该还有热水，你快去冲个澡，要是觉得水要冷了就赶紧出来，要是生病了没人照顾你！”  
好在都是男孩子，储水器里那些热水足够洗一个结结实实的热水澡了，樱井腾着一身白气走出来，发现凳子上堆着好厚的毛衣和羽绒服。  
松本把自己裹得像个熊，坐在好几根白蜡烛里，手上拿着一本书。  
“先穿我的厚衣服吧。”熊说。  
“你这样看起来好像是要做法了。这么暗看书，也不怕瞎。”  
“那怎么办，没电，什么也干不了。”  
樱井穿好了衣服走到他旁边，挪开两根蜡烛，将自己也收进了法阵里面。  
“现代人好失败。”他往松本的方向挤了挤，突然大喊一声：“啊！好无聊啊！”  
松本手一抖，书差点让烛焰燎着，他忍无可忍，用书脊敲上了樱井的脑袋。

实在无聊，也不能为了一个晚上赔上一双眼睛，两个瑟瑟发抖的人最终决定早点上床，毕竟哪里也不会有被子里暖和。  
窗外的枝丫被大风吹得嗖嗖作响，时不时打在玻璃窗上，像蛰伏的兽的爪。整片住宅区都是一片漆黑，此刻反倒显得星星格外亮。冬天的夜空又深又凉，像是块巨大的海底沉冰，冰上有好些裂缝，漏出不少光来。  
松本站在窗边看了一会儿，转身冲正费力往沙发上铺被子的樱井说：“今晚来床上睡吧。”  
“啊？”樱井举着枕头停住了。  
“想睡沙发也随你。”  
他这才反应过来，一下子抱起被子，欢天喜地地跟着松本钻进了房里。  
刚爬上床就被指着鼻子威胁了：“知道你睡着之后声音很大，今晚给我忍耐一下，否则……”  
“一定努力！”  
本就一片漆黑，也就不存在关灯这样的事情。浓度过高的黑暗模糊了五官，大家都变成一支影子，没有表情，仅剩轮廓。面对影子似乎会刺激人的倾诉欲，樱井突然特别想要说话，他翻了两次身，最终将脸转向床沿，嘴巴藏在被子里，闷闷地开口。  
“我和我妈吵了一架，我怀疑她出轨，把她惹哭了，弟弟也说我是坏人。我……我其实不是想指责她，甚至没想说出来的，可是最终还是没忍住。我觉得对不起她，可又没办法不生气，不知道该怎么面对这件事，只好先和她说回学校住。”  
说完便开始后悔了。家丑不可外扬，自己也糟糕透顶，不该把这样的理由随便说出口的，害怕松本从此会用别的眼光看自己。要是得到了安慰该如何回复，要是被劝回家和妈妈道歉又该怎么拒绝，睡前说这样沉重的话题对方也很为难吧，实在是不该说的。  
都是停电的错。  
“我的老家确实在东京。”背后传来了松本的声音。樱井后背一僵，随即才反应过来他竟然是在回答自己吃饭时的问题。  
他反倒有些不知该怎么回应了。  
好在松本似乎也没打算等他的回应。  
“睡吧。明天还要早起。”  
就这样微妙的安心了下来。他转过身面朝天花板，余光往旁边瞥了瞥，看见了一个后脑勺。  
松本さん的头发真是挺长的，床不算太大，睡觉的时候会不会压到啊。  
那样肯定会被从梦中打醒吧，要注意一点。  
他不动声色的往旁边挪了挪，终于闭上了眼睛。

朦胧中听见了“滴”的一声。  
樱井翻了个身，模糊的视线里看见空调似乎闪了一下。  
来电了！  
一下子清醒了过来。原本想翻身起来找空调遥控器，却感受到后背处正贴着一团热源。樱井往旁边挪了挪，热源又很快贴了上来，他尽量轻巧地扭过身向身后看，看见了一个毛茸茸的发顶。  
松本好像将整张脸都埋在了他的背上。  
樱井僵在原地不敢动了。  
是怕冷么，如果这个时候离开他会不会醒过来啊？  
他在床头柜上摸了一通，没能摸到遥控器，于是将盖在松本身上的被子又向上拉了点盖住了眼睛，随即打开了台灯。遥控器倒是找到了，不过习惯黑暗太久的眼睛猛地一下遇见强光，樱井觉得自己可能瞎了一两秒，他努力让自己的身体不要离开松本的取暖范围太远，伸长了手臂将床头柜角落的遥控器拿在手里，看也没看一眼，直接按了ON，然后心满意足地缩回了被子。  
这下可以好好睡一觉了。  
还稍稍往松本身边靠了靠。  
他感到手臂旁的那颗脑袋轻轻的蹭了蹭。

松本是被热醒的。  
他梦见自己被一块巨大的烤年糕盖住了，动弹不得也呼吸不畅，就在快要被压死的时候拼尽全部的力气翻了个身，终于从年糕的身下逃了出来。  
然后他就醒了，发现自己把身上盖着的所有被子都打掉了。  
空调正在嗡嗡运作，房间里暖和的不行。  
大概是半夜来电的吧。别是按照启动设置从最高温度直接开始运行了，昨晚可是特意盖了两条厚被子啊，难怪会被热醒。  
他揉了揉睡得有些僵硬的脑袋，想着今天上午没有早课，决定去厨房拿杯水再来继续睡觉，脚踩上地板的时候突然想起昨晚好像不是一个人睡的，可此刻床上却确实只剩自己一个人没错了。  
嗯？还有个人呢？  
走到床另一边，发现那个不见了的人这时候正赤裸着上身趴在地板上睡得香甜，被子和裱花的奶油似的在背上堆成了一堆，头发乱七八糟，整个人惨不忍睹。  
上衣不知道为何被扔在了离床相当远的地板上。  
站在旁边看了一会儿，松本直径走进客厅翻出手机，回来对着樱井连拍了好几张。  
太变态了。  
松本看着屏幕里像素不高的照片，表情明明嫌弃得要死，眼底却是掩饰不住的笑意。


	7. Chapter 7

-07  
深冬渐至，天黑得越发早了，粗粗算来住进这里也即将一个月，时间流逝得竟如此悄无声息。  
松本今晚也有打工，樱井早早完成了作业，实在是太闲，于是良心发现，决定来收拾房间。  
他俩呆在家里的时间都不算太多，两个学生，没有太多闲杂物件，不过都是不爱收拾的男孩子，有随手乱放的习惯，进出频繁的客厅最是遭殃，生生被摆出了公用空间的凌乱感来。  
樱井拾起松本摊了一茶几的戒指项链，将长满衣服的椅背清理干净，才发现原来椅子上还堆了一小叠书。  
拿起一看，三岛由纪夫和松本清张夹着两本周刊jump。  
倒也没有太过在意，合着衣服一起抱进房间里。他不知道松本归类衣服的方式，怕随便摆放反而给人添麻烦，就暂且随手叠起一同放在了床上。书倒是明确多了，桌子两边一边摆着像是高中生规定阅读目录似的名家著作，另一边则整齐地堆着各种漫画，中间分界似的摆了个熊叼鱼的木雕。三类画风不一致的东西规规整整地摆在同一张桌子上，看着有种南辕北辙的诙谐感。  
阅读喜好跨越也太大了。樱井粗粗地略过松本的书目想。  
本以为大学生不会再看这些名著，却在松本这里看见了这么多，还全都是买的不是图书馆借的，好少见，难不成是专业需要？  
这才想起来自己连松本的专业都不知道。  
皱了皱鼻子，举起三岛由纪夫想插回那堆名著里，却从书页中滑下了一张纸片。樱井从地上捡一看，是一个两层的硬纸片，能按照纸片上的折痕立成个扁扁的立方体。  
“啊，是火柴盒的包装吧。”纸片上写着假名，拼出来发觉是松本之前和他提过的打工的酒吧名字，包装的反面写了地址，离住处其实不远。  
据说工资也不少，真是个不错的工作了。  
想把包装盒夹回书里的时候才察觉完全不知道是从哪页掉出来的。这包装盒毫无疑问是被用来当书签了，那自己不是彻底打乱了他的看书进程……  
希望松本さん最近不要翻这本书！  
他将包装盒往书中随便一夹，心虚地将这本三岛由纪夫藏在了书堆的最里面。

半夜睡得正熟时突然听见一声巨响，樱井翻身坐起来，吓得被子全都掉在地上。  
有寒风吹进来。  
大门开着，昏黄的楼道灯投进了一些，松本提着背包站在门口正在脱鞋。  
“啊抱歉，我不是故意的。”他扣上大门，整个人都藏在了黑暗里。  
“没，没关系。”樱井捡起地上的被子，往门口多看了几眼，有些犹豫地开口：“你还好吧？遇上什么事了么？”  
“没有。”松本脱完了鞋子，将包放在餐桌上，快步就要往房里走。  
樱井冲着他的背影喊：“我今天收拾了一下客厅，你的衣服都放在床上了！”  
“谢谢。”随后就是关门的声音，咔哒一声，这回很轻。  
樱井坐在沙发上没有动作。  
他不是个睡得很沉的人，以往住在宿舍时，常被半夜起夜的舍友们弄醒，但住在这里近一个月内，他一次也没能察觉到松本的夜归。因为这个，还曾在心里开玩笑，好奇自己的房东是不是属猫。  
而今天却有这么大的动静……  
嗓音听起来也单薄又生硬，怎么看也是遇见不开心的事情了吧。  
可他不愿意说，自己也一点办法没有。  
大概还是被当成了个小孩子。  
樱井想起松本那个尚且成迷的专业。  
或者一个单纯的房客而已。

平素就有些七情上脸，此时更是遮也遮不住，第二天的松本依旧是一眼既知的心情不佳。猜想他没有任何和自己说的意愿，樱井不再自讨没趣，他离得远远地，自觉地空出了块供人自愈的空间。  
还是在打工的地方遇上什么烦恼吧。樱井看着锅里剩下的醒酒汤想，这已经是他第二次在厨房里发现这东西了。松本房间的门虚掩着，他还没起床。  
不可能不担心，却又因为时间拖得越久越不知该如何开口，他兀自懊恼起自己先前自以为是的体贴，想着若是一开始就坚持问下去说不定会好上很多。

“究竟要怎么才能让一个心情不好的人和说出真心话啊。”樱井将脑袋一下砸进满桌的习题册里，咚地一声，好几个同学往这里看过来。  
铃村椅背向后一靠回过身：“一个人如果打定心思不说一件事，那么无论什么方法都很难让他开口了。”  
樱井像看外星人似的看着铃村。  
“昨天看的电视剧里说的。”铃村摸了摸后脑勺，“但还挺有道理的，所以你要真的想知道发生了什么事儿，比起问他还不如自己去发现啊。”  
竟然真的有几分道理。  
今天是松本打工的日子，樱井原本也做了一番计划。他打算着放学了之后去趟生鲜超市，买点简易牛排或是速食咖喱这类自己也能够操作的东西，在松本下班前给他做好夜宵，如此，说不定可以趁他看到夜宵感动之际，问出点什么来。  
但现在看来，显然铃村的建议更靠谱。先不说松本会不会因为一顿夜宵就感动到吐真言，樱井能否独立地做出一顿好吃的夜宵还得画上一个问号。近一个月下来的如今，他仍会不小心把煎蛋煎糊或者煎碎，酱油和盐的比例也常有失调。比起把菜随便塞进锅里也能炖得好吃的松本，樱井大概是遗传了母亲，实实在在的没有料理天赋。  
还是亲自去看一看更靠谱些。  
樱井抹了发胶，胡乱抓了抓自己的黄头发。他有一阵子没有打理了，发根已经冒出了一截黑色来。  
是不是该补染了？  
他对着镜子扒拉着发根，却忘记手上正满是发胶，等反应过来时，头顶的头发已经固定成了一个相当诡异的形状。  
“糟糕！”他捂着脑袋一声大叫。

最终只好放弃了对发型的补救。樱井翻出顶花样最是叛逆的鸭舌帽，借了松本的首饰和外套，将五官摆出最欠扁的样子，就朝”电气石”出发了。  
却毫不意外地被拦在了门口。  
“身份证。”保安冲樱井摊开了手。  
樱井将帽檐往上抬了抬，虚张声势地露出自己金黄的头发：“今天忘带了，就通融一下吧。”  
“身份证。”语调都没变一变。  
“我看起来就这么像未成年嘛！”  
保安点点头：“太像了。所以，身份证。”  
樱井垂头丧气地离开了队伍。  
竟然管得这么严……  
他猫着腰围着酒吧绕了一圈，还没走到后门口，就看见了两个黑衣保镖守在垃圾桶旁。这下是彻底没了办法，只好先去旁边的熟食店坐一会儿，期盼着夜深了之后，守备会稍微松懈一点。  
当然这是不可能的，只可惜樱井并不知道。  
他在熟食店里一直坐到了午夜，然而保镖人数不仅不减，甚至还增加了一位。队伍越排越长，能混进去的希望更加渺茫，樱井抹了把脸，怀疑起自己的决定。  
今晚这些耗费的时间到底算是什么啊。这个时间来看，生鲜超市肯定也已经关门，想重新改用夜宵战略也变得不再可能。  
实在是太蠢了，一开始就不该听铃村的话的。  
他喝掉和杯中剩余的咖啡，拎起外套离开熟食店。不想一走出门就撞到了一个人，那人比他高出不少，樱井后退了两步，帽子都掉了，才将将稳住身子。  
那高个不知为何，看起来竟有几分眼熟。  
“不好意思，对不起。”本捡起帽子想重新戴上，却突然被抓住了手腕，那高个的脸猛得凑近，樱井本能地皱起了脸。  
预想中的拳头没有砸上他的颧骨，有些熟悉的声音在脸前响起。  
“你，是表弟啊。”  
“诶？”樱井微微睁开眼，发现那似乎面善的高个正一脸惊讶的看着自己。  
“……啊！”他看见了高个儿铲青的两鬓，终于想起了这人是谁，“松本さん的朋友！”

又坐回了刚刚离开的熟食店。  
“来找你表哥？”  
剧烈地点头。  
“成年了么？”  
头猛地停住了。伸手挠了挠鼻子，樱井生硬地嘿嘿了两声。  
“麻烦了啊，没成年是没办法进这种店的。”  
对面坐着的人扒着头发抬起头来，樱井立刻坐得端正，露出了自己最为乖巧的表情：“我就是想看看他工作的环境，什么也不会喝的，我发誓。”  
“真的？”那人抬了下眉毛，好像瞥了眼樱井的头发。樱井立刻将帽檐往下扣了扣，盖住自己金黄的发梢。  
“好吧。不过事先说明了，要是你惹出了什么事儿可千万不要说是我带你进去的。”  
樱井就差赌咒发誓在胸前划十字了。

真是个和自己预想中完全不同的地方。  
本以为就和电视里播出的一样，酒吧都是那种放着钢琴曲大家坐在吧台上安静喝酒的地方，没想到原来还有这么喧闹的。灯光打得细碎魔幻，地板上被不同的光斑划成好多凌乱的区域，音乐也是电子类的舞曲，客人大都是年轻人，跳舞的聊天的，各式各样的人，神色皆是快活又放松。  
“这儿不算热闹了，等成年之后让你哥带你去club看看，那地方才叫闹呢。”高个儿在他耳边拉高了声音大喊，“你在这儿站着，我去和你哥说一声。记住，千万别喝别人给的东西啊。”  
高个儿拍了拍他的肩膀，兀自离开了。  
樱井压根没听清他在说什么。他第一次来这样的地方，耳朵彻底被音量过高的音乐给震懵了，此刻听什么都像隔着层保鲜膜。他记得松本说过自己干得是酒保的活，于是顺着人潮往吧台的方向挤，只可惜人太多了，他又没经验，于是始终被堵在最外层，没办法靠近吧台。  
但他已经能看见松本了。  
松本穿着黑色的西装夹克，腰被箍出细细的一圈，有些长的头发被发胶固定成偏背头的发型，偏白的肤色在酒吧的灯光照射下，几乎是发着光的。  
他垂着眼帘握着酒杯，即使是远远看过去，也比吧台里别的酒保要耀眼许多。  
看着这样的松本，樱井兴奋起来，他隔着人潮高举起手挥舞：  
“松本さん——”  
叫喊的声音融进了乐曲中，没人能听见。  
又喊了几声，才认识到声音在这样的环境里着实用处不大，樱井开始侧了身子往人群中挤。他的个子不高，劣势在此刻显现出来，他人的脑袋很快将档挡了个严实，樱井只能通过时隐时现的缝隙去确认松本的方位。人群拥堵，连伸出一只手都困难，更不用说插个人进去，他被挤得气喘吁吁，却也并没有往前前进多少。  
再抬头一看的时候，情况却有些变了。刚刚那个独自调酒的松本此刻身边却多了个人，是个挺艳丽的女人，衣着稍显暴露，年纪看起来三十上下，真是青春与成熟交接散发着别样美丽的年纪。  
她将手勾上了松本的臂膀，裸露的前胸挤上他的大臂。  
松本似乎看了她一眼，没有拒绝。  
樱井再次什么也看不到了。他突然剧烈地急躁起来，甚至抓住了身边人的肩膀往上跳了一下，旁人被他按得“嘿”了一声，可他一点也不在乎。  
他看见那女人亲密地贴着松本，轻轻抬着头，凑近了他的的耳朵好像说话，这回松本的手上什么也没拿，只是躬身偏头，嘴角好像有笑。  
好熟悉的场景。  
他愣住了。  
一下子失了力气，很快被向前涌动人潮挤了出去，踉跄了两下才在原地站住，樱井一把撑住了墙。  
刚刚的画面还停留在视网膜上，和他脑中的某段记忆慢慢重合。樱井用掌根狠狠按住了眼眶，痛感有些迟钝的从眉弓一路蔓延至脑后，随后张开成网，将整个脑袋覆住了。  
那个漂亮女人的手上好像带了好多首饰，两只手都亮闪闪的，他根本没有办法看清她的无名指上有否戴着戒指。好像有，又好像没有。  
尖利的电子音乐终于冲破了耳朵上的那层保鲜膜，针似的无孔不入地钻进耳朵，震动使他站不稳。  
不想再留在这里了。  
走到门边，本想再看一眼吧台的方向，却被胆怯止住，逃跑似的离开了。  
他没有看见在听完姗姗来迟高个儿耳语后，松本惊讶的表情。


	8. Chapter 8

-08  
松本又将酒吧内外找了个遍，依旧一无所获，看到朋友们从外面进来，他猛地冲上前一把攥住了小栗的手。  
小栗摇了摇头。  
“早知道该问他的电话号码的。唉！”松本嘴唇失了血色，随即又抬起眼，埋怨地瞪向小栗。  
小栗面带愧疚地别过脸。  
说好站在原地等着的樱井不见了。黄毛在这样的场合里不是个独一无二的特征，顾客们都说没注意有这样一个孩子。  
若只是自己离开倒也算了，但若是被什么有心的人带走……  
松本着急的眼眶都红了。  
有人突然开口：“有你表弟的照片么？”  
狠狠抓了把头发刚想说没有，却又猛然想起前几日发生的事情，松本的眼睛重新亮了起来。他慌忙从裤袋里翻出手机，哒哒按了几下调出那张照片，举起手差点将屏幕按到小栗的脸上。  
“有！”  
小栗被他弄得一时眼晕，眨了眨眼终于看清了画面后，表情变得微妙起来：“……凭这个照片要找到你表弟可能有点困难吧……”  
“是啊，脸也看不清。”  
“话说你怎么会有你表弟这样的照片存在手机里？”  
屏幕中的黄毛少年上半身赤裸的趴在地报上，被子堆在背上团成了一团，嘴边似乎还有些微妙的水色。  
松本仿佛这才反应出这张照片的不妥来，他挠了挠脸，将手机放回口袋：“这是我唯一有的他的照片了。”  
聊胜于无，此时也无法挑拣，只得拿这张照片先凑合一下。松本将照片发给众人，决定留两个人在酒吧继续找防止遗漏，小栗再带一些朋友去周边看看，松本则先回家，以免那小子其实老早回去了。  
小栗放大了手机里的照片仔细看了看：“我看这件事后你表弟会恨不得杀了你。”  
“你不如先担心一下这事儿完了后自己会怎么样。”松本捏了捏拳头，表情正经得很。  
小栗一阵牙酸，拉了离自己最近的两位打了个哈哈，快速离开了松本的身旁。

过了午夜之后的街道上原来是这副模样。  
樱井裹紧了外套，慢悠悠地走在凌晨一点之后的大街上。  
这是他第一次在这样的时间一个人走在路上。  
原来深夜也普通得很。  
一点半的天幕和八点的毫无区别，还是一样的又黑又冷看不见星星，街道上的人倒是少了些，霓虹却依旧晃眼，偶尔穿过一两个醉汉，好像听见了一声乌鸦的叫声。  
夜风刮过头顶，骤然冷却了脑中滚烫的记忆，他几乎能够听见自己脑中发出的“嘶嘶”声。剧烈的感情波动使他无法客观冷静地回忆起刚刚的事情，明明只发生在二十多分钟前，许多细节却已经模糊了起来，它们随着樱井的意愿变得扭曲，不再是原来的样子。  
刚刚的那个美艳妇人是带着结婚戒指的。  
岩浆在凝滞后总会变成些意想不到的模样，或许记忆也是这样。  
松本与那个抱着母亲外套的年轻男人的面容几乎重合又蓦地分开，平日里那些对他露出的笑容也慢慢化成了对那个女人露出的温柔神色，樱井缓缓弯下了腰。  
醉得神志不清的男人们互相搀扶着晃过来，他没有看见，被猛地撞了，踉跄了一下，才将将站稳。  
好像被撞得很痛，他没听见醉汉的咒骂，捂住胳臂，失了心神般愣愣往前走。  
深夜的寒意在胸中结成支棱的冰团，冻得他分不出这剧烈的难过究竟是伤心还是愤怒。  
而这伤心又意味着什么，是因为母亲，还是他自己。

浑浑噩噩走一路，回过神来竟已经站在了家门口。犹豫了片刻，想着松本此刻大概还没下班，他将钥匙插进锁眼，一转。  
门反而锁上了。  
出门之前忘记锁了么？  
脑子还不太清醒，他又转了一次钥匙，还没等锁芯转到正确的位置，门就被用力推开了。  
樱井吓了一跳，呆愣地看着穿着粗气甚至还穿着酒保马甲的松本。  
“你……提前下班了？”  
松本没有回答，只是狠盯着他不说话。他们彼此沉默着在门口僵持，时间久到樱井的脑子都重新解了冻，他这才侧过身子，让出了一条道。  
“你干嘛去酒吧？”  
糟糕的语气使问题像颗铅球似的砸在樱井的脚边。松本往沙发上一坐，一眼也没有再往门口看，他掏出手机翻开翻盖，按按键的动静大得像是要把手机捏碎。  
他是垂着眼的，但樱井还是从他的眼中看见了火。  
真的生气了。  
察觉了这一点，樱井反倒连最后一点儿害怕和愧疚也不剩，他把运动鞋甩到地上，拉过餐桌前的椅子也坐下来。  
“吱”一声，像指甲划过黑板，松本皱起眉。  
事情到了这份田地，已经没什么好隐瞒的了，况且樱井本就觉得自己半点错误也没有，更是充满了底气，直接开门见山。  
“我看你最近心情很不好的样子，有些担心，还以为是工作上遇见了什么事情，就想去酒吧看看有没有发生了什么——”  
“我的事不用你操心你——”  
“——结果却看到你和一个女人纠缠不清。我原来是白白担心，所以就回家了。”他丝毫不在乎松本的打断，一股脑地将想说话的话一口气倒完，说得又快又硬，说到最后，竟然还有些哽住了。  
他快速眨了眨眼，深深吸了一口气。  
“你……”松本果然愣了一下，随后眉头皱得更紧：“这不是你该操心的事情，酒吧这种地方也不是你该来的，还突然消失，知不知道别人会为了你有多担心？今晚有多少人在找你？”  
“你凭什么决定我该操心什么事情！”刚刚那点稍微软弱的情绪被一扫而空，樱井攥着椅背站起来，手背上浮起了青筋：“你又何必花时间来找我？是不是耽误你逍遥的时间了？”  
“这不是你想的那样的。”  
“你又知道我想的是什么样的了？可真厉害。”  
相处数月以来，松本看上去从未这么可怕，樱井甚至错觉他将要一拳挥过来；可他只是重重地喘了口气，声音里带着压抑的怒火：“我有什么不知道的，你们这样的小鬼看到一男一女在一起只会想到那种事对吧？还真是简单。说到底即便我和安田小姐有什么又如何呢？这和你有什么关系？”  
“我觉得你恶心！”  
松本笑起来：“好厉害，真是正义，那你别住在这里了。”  
樱井当即转身就走。  
“你以为离家出走是什么勇敢的事情吗？不过是白痴小鬼无聊的自尊心作祟罢了。在我这里白吃白喝这么久，你以为钱是哪里来的？小朋友，这个世界不是你看见的这么轻松的，自己想法幼稚不要要求别人都和你一样白痴——”  
词尾被摔门声盖住了，樱井没能听清。冲下楼时听见门后传来一声闷响，像是什么重物被摔到墙上。

松本的话像订书钉，狠狠钉进樱井的皮肉，即使是刚经历了一场争吵，他也明白自己的辩白有多么疲软无力。松本说的每句都对，他无力反驳，这些又对又狠的言辞将他浅薄的自尊心剜出了千百个口子，血喷出来，淹没了所有的理智。怀疑中兑上了被羞辱后的憎恨，可能还掺上了其他，此刻他对松本愤怒远比对母亲得更甚。樱井当然不明白这样剧烈的愤怒来源于何，他只觉得自己的心脏就要爆开了。  
发狠地跑了好远，寒风刷在脸上也不觉得疼痛，在经过一个十字路口的时候他停了下来，红灯在眼前闪烁，樱井感受到了迟钝的精疲力尽。  
突然连一步也走不动了。  
折腾了一晚上后的疲倦终于表现了出来，他又困又累又渴，几乎是拖着步子挪过了街。也顾不得脏，坐在了行道树旁的扶栏上，樱井看着枝丫里零散的天幕，考虑起今晚该在哪里度过。  
已经三点多了。  
看来要在便利店里凑合一夜了。  
如果不是风一个劲的吹，他恐怕能坐在这里睡过去，但还是强撑着站了起来，逼着自己往前走。  
现在，每家店家门口露出的暖黄的灯光都像是蛊惑，若非口袋里实在没钱，大概已经随便找一家居酒屋钻进去了吧。他缓缓向前走，在路过一家店门口时正巧碰上店主打烊，拉门在自己面前唰一声打开了，露出了一张熟悉的脸。  
“啊。”  
“哟，是你啊。”

喝完一整杯热牛奶才稍微减缓了一些凉意，居酒屋里暖融融的，樱井趴在桌上就要睡去。  
叩叩。  
桌子被敲了两下。  
他勉强撑起眼皮，看着老板坐在了自己旁边。  
“你很爱离家出走？”  
樱井像是被扎了一下，张了张嘴想说什么，但最终却还是无话可说。  
“和润くん吵架了？那小子脾气太坏，心眼却好得很，你这样半夜跑出来，他一定很着急。”  
老板娘给他端来一碗荞麦面，是松本把他领回家那天吃的那一种，樱井看着荞麦面上的海苔碎，觉得喉咙被堵住了。  
老板拍了拍他的肩膀：“这碗面算请你的，吃完就走吧，我们这儿可不是旅馆也没有松润那么好的心眼，不提供住宿的。”  
“诶，住一晚也不要什么地方，大不了让他睡在店里，你怎么这么小气。”  
“暖气要钱啊！”  
老板和老板娘倒是吵了起来。  
若是松本在这里，必然会告诉樱井这是他俩的惯用伎俩，一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，无非是想套话满足自己的八卦之心。只可惜樱井单纯得很，半点防人之心也无，稍微施些招数，就能将他收服了。  
“这样吧，你小子先告诉我到底为什么大半夜的还在外面游荡，再考虑要不要收留你这一晚。”  
老板娘嗔怪地擂了老板一拳，嘟囔了句小气，就闪到后厨去了。  
然后在樱井看不见的地方露出了一点儿耳朵。  
樱井本就委屈的很，好不容易来了个发泄口，自然便不管不顾全都说了。老板点上了烟，沉默着没有说话，时不时扫他一眼，眉头慢慢也跟着皱了起来。  
“两个笨蛋。”听完之后下了结论。不容樱井反驳，他按灭了手里的香烟：“你更是笨的出奇。首先你凭什么说那女人是有妇之夫啊？”  
“她无名指上戴着戒指啊！”  
“老板娘的手上还没有戒指呢，难不成她不是我的老婆？”  
“可，可……可松本さん也没有反驳啊。”  
“他那个脾气，会反驳你就怪了，被冤枉了也不爱辩白，所以才说他也是笨蛋。况且你也没问他和那女人是什么关系，直接默认了他俩是一对。酒吧那种地方身体接触可正常得很？难不成希望他把贴上身的姑娘全都断然推开？还要不要做生意了。他骂你幼稚，我看他骂得有理。”  
樱井被一番话弄得气闷又理亏，把筷子往碗上一跺：“您偏向他。”  
老板笑出声了：“你现在正在气头上，我不和你计较，自己好好琢磨琢磨我说的有没有道理，究竟是谁蛮不讲理。这么一看松润的脾气还比我想得要好些，要是我，你恐怕要躺在急诊室里。”  
他转身和躲在后厨偷听的老板娘说：“看这个笨蛋实在可怜，今晚就留他一晚吧。”  
樱井老大不情愿，可也没有更好的地方可去了，身上疲倦的要死，要是真的去便利店凑合一晚，也许明天就要生病了。  
老板娘帮他准备了被子，边铺边和他说：“泰一郎说话直，和谁都这样，你不要见怪。”  
樱井抿着嘴没有说话。  
“润くん平时不爱和我们说他自己的事情，但能看得出他工作也挺辛苦。最近来的次数不少，还总是喝得不少才肯回去，问了好几次也不愿意说，只说是自己的事不要别人管。嘴巴实在是太倔了。泰一郎对这种事情最热衷了，前两天把他灌醉了，施了好多手段才逼问出一点点，好像是和原本相熟的同事因为一些事情起了龃龉，自己又遇上了难缠的客人……哎，即便是我们，每天也会遇见各式各样的人，难缠不在少数，很多事情只能自己解决，别人插手不上的。”  
老板娘转过身来笑眯眯地看着已经沉默着的樱井：“润くん也是自己从家里跑出来的孩子，他不会真的怪罪你。今晚就好好睡一觉吧，你一定很累了。”  
拉门被关上了，樱井依旧一言不发。

终于可以休息了。  
身体分明疲惫得要死，可精神仍然不愿休息，他仰面躺在地上，大脑像变成了个榨汁机，今晚发生的所有事情在里面一顿疯狂乱搅，神经铮铮作响。  
究竟是谁错了。  
他将手盖上额头。  
我真的是个幼稚的小鬼么。  
……该不该去道歉？  
松本さん，松本さん……  
松本最后看向他的眼神像是沉在水底的月亮，漂浮不定，支离破碎，樱井狠狠吞咽了两下，侧身将脸埋进枕头里。陈旧的枕头发出灰尘的气味，他打了个喷嚏，揪住被角，慢慢睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

-09  
大概是太疲倦了，醒来后觉得四肢像被碾过一样酸麻，昨晚睡下时已近天亮，此刻还没到中午，樱井只睡了一小会儿，头也沉得厉害。  
可醒了便再也睡不着了。  
盯着陌生的天花板看了许久，他强迫自己坐起身来。  
这样的早晨还有些似曾相识。  
自嘲地笑了笑，他捂着脑袋推开了门，屋里静悄悄的，屋主看来尚未醒来。  
房子是完全陌生的，完全不知道每个房间的设置，樱井蹑手蹑脚地走在过道上，看见了一个似乎是厕所的门，轻声敲了敲，见没有反应，便小心翼翼地推开一条缝。  
然后立刻扣上了。  
随后是一阵冲水的声音，老板夹着一沓报纸从门里走出来。  
樱井眼观鼻鼻观心。  
“醒了？”老板说。  
樱井点点头。  
“可以走了吧。不提供早饭。”  
“谢谢您昨晚的照顾了！”他深深一个鞠躬。  
“准备去道歉了？”  
既没有起身，也没有说话。  
啪。报纸打上了脑袋。  
“笨蛋就算睡了一觉也还是笨蛋呐。”

大半天没有吃东西，胃里空得像个深潭，扔下点东西得好一会儿才能听见噗的水声，樱井从便利店里买了几个包子，热腾腾地捧在手上。  
拿到手上却又失了胃口。  
他叹出好长一口气，吹散了包子周围的白气。  
眼里看见的未必就是事实，更何况他分明只看见了一点瞬间而已。樱井咬了一口已经变冷的肉包，凝成块的猪油在嘴里发出油腻的味道。  
有点反胃。  
他咧了咧嘴。  
昨晚……我太冲动了吧。  
将剩下的包子扔进垃圾桶，樱井神色严肃地走在路上。他虽已承认自己冲动，逐渐相信所见非真，心里却依然抱着怀疑，没办法释怀的道歉。即便还没长成为了面子死不悔改的成年人，也努力进行了自我反省，可目前的情势仍旧无法完全说服自己，且……  
不知不觉，单元门已近在眼前了。樱井停下了脚步，原地转了两个圈，突然猛地蹲了下来。  
果然还是，还是会很丢脸啊！  
途中鼓起的勇气和坦诚一瞬间泄光了，想到打开门后即将看见的松本的表情，他退却了。  
会被打吧。  
虽然如果自己真的冤枉了他，被打一顿倒也是活该。  
可即便自己开口问了，松本也是绝不会干脆地回答。  
樱井想起老板娘昨晚说过的话，她说松本也是从家里跑出来的。  
这人……向来什么也不愿意和自己说。  
樱井又重新有些气闷起来。

事情终是要解决的。  
蹲得腿都麻了，站起身的时候差点跌倒，樱井站在房门口扭捏着，昨天出门得太急，甚至没带钥匙。  
在周末，松本向来是要睡到下午，看了眼时间，樱井更加却步，毕竟如果现在敲门的话，恐怕连全尸都没有了。  
苦笑了一下，他开玩笑似的扭下了门把，却听见了咔哒一声，门打开了。  
没有锁。  
难不成是怕自己半夜回来……？  
站在玄关处，樱井五味杂陈。他看着丝毫看不出吵架痕迹的整齐客厅，和松本房间紧紧关上的门，原本悄悄酝酿起的愧疚终于开始再次咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。  
无论松本さん怎么说都不会再回嘴了，多严重都不会。  
一定会将真相弄清的。

昨晚并没有休息好，樱井靠在沙发上睡着了，他睡得不熟，朦胧中仍能听见声音。似乎没过多久，开门声与脚步声响起，他强打精神睁开了点眼睛，在模糊困顿的视野中，看见松本走到了他的面前。  
本想说点什么，但头太重了，像个锤子一样往下坠，张开嘴巴也只能发出点含糊的声音。模糊的影子在面前站了一会儿，又慢慢走近，樱井再要挣扎，却被个绵软的东西覆住了。  
他更难过了，情急之下，伸手勾住了松本想要收回的手指。  
视野终于慢慢清晰了起来，樱井终于看清了面前人的表情。  
手被甩开。松本没有再回望过一眼，他拿走了茶几上的水杯，径直走回了房里。  
樱井垂下了眼，缓缓将手塞回毯子。  
他从手指开始感到了寒冷。

日子就这么不咸不淡地过下去，松本没再和樱井说过话，甚至连表情也不愿给他。樱井两次拦住松本，却都被目不斜视地绕开。松本偶尔扫过的眼神像鸟，飞过樱井随意地落在某处，只是再不落在他肩上。  
这样的状态让质疑更加没办法问出口了。  
现在倒觉得不如被打一顿得好。  
原本的愧疚和自责被这样的情势耗干了，他重新变得怒气冲冲。既然不想解决问题那就这么耗着吧，论冷漠自己也是不会输的。  
不算太大的房子里骤然多了两座冰山，分明是个有暖气的冬季，去让人连血液都觉得冷。  
松本不在家的时间又变多了，他似乎找到了新的打工。今晚也没有晚饭，樱井被迫出门觅食。周围的商业街他几乎已经逛遍了，想要找到家感兴趣却又没吃过的店变得困难，他百无聊赖地走在路上，经过一个转角，差点和走来的人撞上。  
然后抬头一看，竟然又是那个熟悉的高个儿。  
高个儿显然也认出了他，一言不发转过身就要原路返回，樱井连忙拉住他的袖子：“啊，请等一下，我想问你一些事情！”  
“饶了我吧。”高个儿没有回头，拼命想要甩掉樱井黏在他袖子上的手，“上次帮你害的润くん到现在也不给我好脸色看，你们自己的家务事自己解决好不好，不要牵连无辜外人了！”  
他也不给我好脸色看啊。  
樱井更用力地拽住了高个儿，两只手都用上了：“至少听听我说话再做决定吧！除了你我不知道还可以拜托谁了，这次不是关于我是关于松本さん啊！你不觉得他最近很奇怪嘛！”  
又纠缠许久，高个儿实在是没了办法：“啊啊好吧！有话快说，我就只给你五分钟。”  
樱井一把按住他的肩膀：“我听说松本さん在酒吧里好像遇见了一些不太好的事情，你知不知道究竟发生了什么？我看他很苦恼的样子，但是什么也问不出来。”  
“……”高个儿挑着眉将樱井的手掸下去，表情慢慢变得正经了一些：“他最近是有些不太对劲，这两天还更严重了，这个大家都有察觉。但润くん不是爱把心事和大家分享的类型，我也什么都没听他提起过。唉，他这家伙，就是这点特别没意思，什么也不肯说。”  
高个儿看着樱井失落的表情，也跟着也皱起了眉：“怎么？你从哪里听说了什么了？是发生什么了么？”  
“……我只是听说他和同事起了争执，还遇上了难缠的顾客。”  
高个儿若有所思：“难缠的顾客……如果说的是安田小姐那也不用担心什么了。同事的话——”  
“为什么？”樱井猛地凑上前，将高个儿吓得向后退了一点。  
“因为这样的顾客不少见啊？只不过她执着了那么一点还特别有钱而已，但最后都是会放弃的，润くん很难搞，光靠钱和脸没什么用。”看樱井还是那副忧心忡忡的模样，高个儿大手一挥，揉上了他的脑袋，“放心啦，你表哥长得这么帅有女人来追不是很正常？这没什么大不了。你倒是很关心他嘛，那就别再干像前几天那样的事情了。”  
樱井歪头躲掉了头上的手：“……同事的事情，能麻烦你帮我打听一下么？我没办法进到酒吧里。”  
“可以啊。”倒是相当干脆地答应了，樱井有些吃惊。  
“你这是什么表情，我好歹也是润くん的朋友，不想看他在这么苦恼下去。话说，交换一下联系方式吧？否则怎么通知你，诶，你有手机么？”  
樱井连忙翻出了手机。  
“这不是有吗，那润くん怎么会没有你的电话号码。”  
他这才发觉自己原来还没有和松本交换过电话号码。  
“呃……我们家没有这个习惯。”  
“啊是么。”高个儿——该称为小栗さん了——竟然就这么信了，“那你们家还蛮奇怪的，你还对他用敬语呢。”  
他合上了手机翻盖，拍了拍樱井的肩膀：“行了，我会尽量帮你问的，高中生还是多操心点儿自己的事情，别想太多了。”他抬手看了眼手表，立刻大叫一声：“完了，说好只和你说五分钟的，竟然过了这么久，优ちゃん又要生气了。”  
随后飞快地消失在了街角。

得知了松本并非刻意针对自己，不过是性格如此，樱井深深松了一口气，他一瞬之间竟感到了如释重负，仿佛所有的矛盾和问题都已经迎刃而解。  
只可惜即便他忘记了冲突从何而起，事情也不会就此解决，强压下那些不合时宜又过度发酵的愉快，他还有别的事情值得去操心。  
所以……果然是误会了吧。  
回忆着那晚对松本说的话，樱井把脑袋往墙上一砸，吓走了一个路过的小孩。  
老板和松本さん说的话都对，我不过是个幼稚的小鬼无可救药的蠢货而已。这下该怎么道歉才好，松本さん已经连看都不愿看我一眼了吧。  
分明是个在这种情况下仍旧会帮我盖被子的人……  
樱井生而为人十八年，自诩是一个正直善良的好青年，如今却对恩人房东判下如此大的一桩冤假错案。比起愧疚，他更痛恨自己，从未有过的负罪感像水泥似的兜头而下，慢慢凝结，他几乎要因此呼吸不畅。樱井并非不理解酒吧的环境，小栗和老板说的道理也都能明白，可还是在看到那一幕的时候会慌张得失了最基本的判断力，分明一直敬重松本，却对他进行了相当下流的揣测。  
他下意识地将自己的反常归罪于母亲引起的草木皆兵，没能发现被层层瓦砾掩盖之下的一点儿冒头的绿苗。

幸亏松本仍在打工，使得樱井不用尚在极激动时就立刻直面自己的愧疚。他晚饭也没吃就回到家里，在客厅里一边踱步一边组织道歉时的遣词。  
原是觉得外边人声喧闹没办法静心还决定回家的，可真回到这里才发觉原来这不是个好主意。他与松本在这间房里朝夕相处一个多月，随眼瞥去就能看见勾连回忆的物件，越呆越觉得压抑，闭上眼又感到心慌。时钟一点一点儿往前走，房门不知还有多久就将被打开，压迫感愈发强了。  
他甚至在纸上列出了好些句子，可总也觉得不够诚恳，试了许多次，纸都揉了好几团，终于觉得挫败，放下笔，精疲力尽地往沙发上一躺。  
手情不自禁地伸到先前藏烟的沙发缝里，稍一摸索，摸到了那个纸盒。  
樱井掏出烟盒，看着上面反光的商标抿住了嘴。那股从气管向上泛出的灼烧与干痒好像又回来了，他情不自禁地伸手挠了挠喉咙。  
瞧了一会儿，他果断地将整个烟盒揉成了一团。残余的香烟折断扭曲发出沙沙的声音，有细碎的烟草碾进指缝。  
它不会带来什么帮助的。  
不能再像个小鬼似的试图借助别的事物去逃避了。

好不容易来了灵感，正握着笔写得顺手，放在口袋里的手机却突然响起来，樱井吓了一跳，纸上画出一条很长的黑杠。  
显示屏上一闪一闪地，提示“小栗さん来电”。  
他连忙接起来。  
“已经问到咯，我很厉害吧！”小栗的声音很大，听起来极兴奋，环境吵吵嚷嚷，大概还在酒吧里。  
“厉害！”樱井捧场，“所以究竟——”  
还没说完就被小栗情绪很高地打断了：“我在之前那个熟食店等你，快点来吧。”  
“电话里不……”被挂掉了。  
樱井苦恼地看着写了一半的稿纸又抬眼看了看挂钟，虽然现在时间还不算太晚，可万一……  
可本就是麻烦别人的事情，不好再多做什么要求，只能在路程上减些时间了。樱井将桌上的东西一起收拾干净，披上外套，直奔下楼。  
一路狂奔到熟食店，小栗已经站在门口等着了，樱井踉跄着俯下身撑住膝盖，几乎要将肺也喘出来。  
小栗大概是喝了酒，情绪高得吓人，他丝毫不顾樱井的疲态，一掌拍在了他的背上。  
“高中生！你来啦！”  
樱井差点被拍到地上。  
“酒吧这种地方藏不住事情的，何况还是发生在同事之间，稍微问问就知道啦，特别容易。是很简单的事情，店里有位服务生和一位有钱的女顾客交往了，他已经向店长递了辞呈，这两天就要不干了。他家里拮据，现在却辞了工作，那女人又有钱，别人会说什么你也能想到。”  
“那、那是松本さん他……”樱井好不容易把气喘运，忙不迭地开始追问。  
“你别急啊。有些事情就是很巧，那女人原本是打算追润くん——和你说过吧，润くん特别吸这种人——但润くん没有答应，后来才找上那个服务生，那服务生原先又和润くん还关系不错。他做了这样的选择本来就有些心虚，递了辞呈之后变得特别暴躁，多看他一眼都会吵起来。加上女友原先瞄准的是润くん，就对润くん更加忌惮了吧。”  
“然后呢？”  
“呃……之后的事情倒是有不少说法了，有人说润くん挑衅了他，也有人说润くん只不过和他搭了句话，总而言之他俩在更衣室起了口角，后来一发不可收拾，还动了手。是老板调停的，两人都扣了点钱。不过根据我对润くん了解，挑衅是不太可能，多半是想劝他吧……这家伙，恐怕是没看出那人的心思，还把他当朋友呢。怎么一点长进都没有，明明在酒吧这种地方呆了这么久，处理人情世故还光靠热血……他刚来这地方的时候还会和顾客吵架，也亏得老板脾气好，否则早被开除了。”  
“不过着是上周的事情了，即使是润くん也不会消沉这么长时间……”  
樱井靠在墙上垂着头，没有说话。  
小栗自上而下打量着他，慢慢勾着嘴角笑起来。  
“怎么，难道……你俩吵架了？”  
“我……”  
“唉，所以说青春期的小鬼最麻烦了，你还是这样颜色的头发，想必是个麻烦里的麻烦吧？”  
你这家伙完全没立场来说我吧？！青春期的时候绝对比我再麻烦个一百倍！  
考虑到他刚帮了自己一个大忙，樱井将反驳的话默默咽回了肚里。  
“话说，你要怎么报答我？”小栗带着那脸讨人厌的坏笑凑到樱井面前。  
樱井将手伸进口袋准备摸出钱包：“请你吃饭？”  
“哪能叫高中生请吃饭呢，这太没意思了。这样吧，你叫我一声旬哥好了。”  
“哈？！”樱井叫了出来。  
小栗抱着手臂：“怎么？你想赖账？”  
“……”  
“这不比请客吃饭要容易很多？”  
才没有呢！  
他别过头：“……@￥%”  
“啊？”小栗伸过耳朵。  
樱井转过头瞪着他的耳朵，扯起嗓子：“……旬哥！！！！！”  
小栗捂着耳朵倒退了三步：“果然是个最麻烦的小鬼！”

又一路跑回住处。  
樱井岔气了，捂着腰靠着墙，哆哆嗦嗦地将钥匙插进锁孔的时候，心里祈祷着松本千万不要提前回家。  
上帝大概是听见了。  
家里仍旧空无一人。  
一颗悬着的心终于放下，樱井又觉得隐隐焦急起来，他如今终于消除所有疑虑，一心只想向松本道歉了。  
多等的每一秒都变成了煎熬。  
但这些相比起自己对松本造成的伤害而言大概根本不值一提。  
临走前小栗叫住了他：“润くん虽然看起来脾气不好，但认识这么久，也没见过几次他真的生气，高中生的自尊心可能是天下最泛滥的东西之一，你要是哪里惹到了他还是早点道歉的好。”  
他早就准备这么做了。


	10. Chapter 10

-10  
松本几乎要走在路上就睡过去。  
他已经好几天没能睡个好觉，这两日又逞强着承接下一个朋友打工的代班，忙得几乎没什么时间坐下休息，眼窝乌青地像只熊猫。  
拖着脚步挪上楼，他将脑袋抵在门上摸索着转开了锁。防盗门缓缓地打开，玄关处豁然是一坨看不清面目的黑影。  
今、今清大叔？！  
松本吓得差点叫出声，面前的黑影熟悉的坐姿使他情不自禁地开始回想那部电视剧的内容。  
喉结狠狠滚动了一下，他一手扶住门框，一手慢慢取下肩上的背包挡在胸前，慢慢往前跨出一步。  
室外的灯光因为动作漏进了一些，足以让松本看清了这位“今清大叔”的脸。他气不打一处来，额角的血管都开始跳，脚都已经抬起了，最终还是不甘心地放了下来。伸出手狠狠将那人扒拉到一旁，无视了响亮的碰撞声和痛呼，松本翻了个白眼蹬掉靴子就要往房里走。  
“松……本さん？”  
松本没有停下来。  
“松本さん！请等一下！”  
腿被抱住了。  
他狠狠挣扎了两下，可箍在小腿上的手用了很大的力气，无论如何也没办法将腿抽出来。  
“松本さん对不起，我错怪你了，真的很抱歉。”  
松本顿了顿，随即皱起眉毛，狠狠吸了一口气。

困难总是计划好了攒在一起袭来。松本违背了自己“不在高中生面前抽烟”的自我约束，他需要尼古丁来让自己变得清醒。  
惹人生气的高中生还跪坐在客厅里，一副不得到原谅就不起来的壮烈模样。烦躁和疲惫缠在一起在身子里翻腾，松本按上眉头，恨不得将自己一键重启，去摆脱这些糟糕的情绪。  
他确实愤怒过，或许还有伤心和失望，他的自尊心不允许他将这些感情明白的宣泄出来，也不允许他去辩解真相。原是存着赌气的心思，却不曾想这些心情竟就这么在缓慢的拖延里逐渐变质。竭力克制自己，因此而变得格外疲惫，疲惫慢慢盖过了那些情绪本身，他整个人都变得消极而被动。刻意忽视樱井开始是因为生气，后来却是真的不想面对，他不愿再去考虑这件将他影响至此的事情，好像不去想就会自然而然地解决了一样。  
松本甚至开始期盼樱井因为受不了自己而赌气这间房子。  
误会就让他误会下去吧，他本也不缺乏这样的经历。一个高中生的想法不会对生活造成什么实质性的影响，反正也只是泛泛之交，如果就这样断了联系，也没什么大不了的。  
自己已经不再生气了。  
松本想。

可当被箍住小腿的时候还是动摇了。  
原本被强制压下的所有情绪开了个小口，发出如同高压锅放气似的声音尖叫着往外泄露，松本背对着樱井狠狠闭上了眼睛，手在口袋里握成拳。  
“行了，说吧。”费了多大的劲才能依旧保持这幅面无表情的模样。高中生有无聊的自尊心难道大学生就没有么？大学生又究竟比高中生成熟到哪里去呢。  
他将烟碾灭在灶台，甚至没去想上面必将留下的圆形焦痕。走到垃圾桶前他皱起了眉，灯光虽然昏暗，但也已经足够了。  
“是我的错，我太冲动，还自以为是。妄下评论的时候自信满满的，发觉到自己可能有错误倒是却步了不敢承认。我、我、我什么都不懂！把事情想得都很简单，没有考虑过松本さん的感受，胡思乱想就算了还要把自己的胡思乱想怪罪到松本さん的身上。啊，还有，我……”  
“行了。”松本已经走到了樱井面前。樱井愁眉苦脸又不敢抬头看他的模样有些滑稽，松本绷着脸，面上纹丝不动，心里高压锅却叫得更加厉害。  
“你把什么胡思乱想怪到我头上了。”  
“啊？”樱井错愕地抬头。  
“哟。这不是敢看我么。”他努力让自己的表情显得更嘲讽一点。  
“额……”樱井扭捏着，看起来竟然像有些害羞。他明明在说那么长一段道歉致辞的时候都没有半点害羞的。  
松本想到这里，嘴角又垂下去——他在掩饰表情上不比一个高中生更纯熟。  
“我以为你不愿意告诉我你的专业在是什么，也不肯和我谈工作上的烦恼啊你的家庭啊，是、是因为讨厌我，不愿意和我做朋友……但是キミコさん和小栗さん说不是，他们说……”  
“他们说什么。”  
“额。”  
“看来你去打扰了不少人。我小看了你的社交能力。”  
正坐着的人头又垂了下去。  
松本居高临下地看着这个反省的雕塑片刻，突然感到一阵久违的松弛。  
像是跑完马拉松之后的长舒一口气，非常累，但又格外的轻松。

他拖出一把椅子坐在樱井身前，用脚尖戳了戳他的膝盖：“为什么睡在门口？”  
“我怕你还是无视我，就想等你回来的时候把你堵在门口……结果不小心睡着了。”  
樱井的头垂得更低，声音里也透出委屈。松本挑起了眉毛，他猜樱井从他的朋友那边不止得到了情报，大概还需到了什么策略。  
他来了兴致，把声调又往上抬了几分：“那么，所以呢？”  
“啊？”  
“你刚刚说了那么多，所以呢，你怎么办。”  
“啊、我……我会做家里所有的家务，直到我离开为止，还回去拜托同学请他们再让我去书店打零工来交房租，先前我就是这么攒到钱的工作不辛苦也不用占用很多时间，不会打扰学习。我也不会再对松本さん乱加揣测了，还有便当也……”  
“你还是没懂啊。”松本好夸张地叹出一口气，脸上却彻底轻松了起来，他别过头避过樱井抬起的视线，心里终于把所有事情都梳理明白。  
“你真的明白我们现在为什么会这样么？刚才你说的那一大串，有一两个可能确实是个原因，但主要的……嗯……”这还是松本第一次选择开诚布公，既不习惯，也很别扭。此刻他的脸颊开始微微发烫，可还是必须的强迫自己继续说下去，“总之，我们需要有话说话。”  
“哈？”这回是真的惊讶了。  
松本有些不受控地拼命折腾唇上的死皮，即便已经尝到了咸味仍旧无法停下：“你想知道我在酒吧做的是什么工作，直接问出口不就好了。有不愿意告诉你的事我会说明，但也不是什么事都是那样的……”说到最终还是脸红了，他扯粗了嗓子嚷嚷起来“快从地板上起来，低头说话脖子疼。”  
扭过头才发现原先一直可怜兮兮垂着头跪在地上的人早已经大方地抬起了脸，表情也不再苦大仇深：“所以我得到原谅了么？”  
“我没这么说。”  
“那我……”  
“但如果你再多跪一秒今晚就不要想起来了。”  
樱井懂得见好就收，他立刻撑起身子试图站起来，接着立刻向后一倒，咚得坐在地上。  
“腿、腿腿腿麻了，痛！”  
松本翻了个白眼，想了想还是没把活该二字说出口，他大发慈悲地伸出手将高中生从地上拽起来架在自己肩上，放缓了脚步，慢慢走向沙发。  
“松本さん。”樱井的脸离的很近，说话时脸颊能稍稍感受到气流的吹拂，松本不自觉的绷紧了腮，从鼻子里应了他一声。  
“你究竟是什么专业的？”  
“生物化学。”  
“诶？不是日本文学啊。”  
他被扔到了沙发上。  
“已经很晚了，早点睡吧。”松本倚在墙边抿着嘴，过长的刘海挡住了一部分眼睛，他困极累极，实在想要躺下。  
关上灯，客厅陷入黑暗，星夜的霜尘透过窗帘落在樱井的头上，他的头发显得更金了一些。  
松本多看了一眼，垂下头，悄无声息地笑一下，转身走回自己的房间。  
“松本さん。”  
他停住了脚步。  
“之后，如果可以的话……能叫你润くん么？”  
“…………………………随你的便。”  
门被关上了，把那声不算小声的“太好了！”挡在了外面。

好像微妙的有些后悔了。  
松本把头埋进枕头和被子的缝隙里，开始怀疑自己是否应该做到这一步。  
他不是没有朋友的人，但却从未与任何一个朋友说到这个程度。但这次的矛盾责任并不全在樱井身上，只有樱井一个人反省改正是不公平的。  
也能大致猜到旬那家伙会说什么话了。那些话他也不少对自己说，只不过先前实在没觉得有哪里不好。  
就……稍微试一下吧，变得坦率，反正后悔了还能改回来。  
意识终于开始变得松软，松本放任自己被云一样的睡意包裹，慢慢坠入其中，享受近一周以来第一次彻底放松的睡眠。


	11. Chapter 11

-11  
下课铃响起，国文老师意犹未尽地放下手中的粉笔离开教室，樱井立刻回过身趴在好友的课桌上，推倒了他好不容易搭好的原子笔塔。  
“さくしょう，我要杀了你。”  
“对不住对不住！”樱井帮他捡起落在地上的原子笔，手忙脚乱地想要摆出原先的精妙造型，只可惜手不太巧，越摆越乱，好友实在看不过眼，挥开了他的手。  
“你别弄了，越弄我的杀意越盛，到底要干嘛，有事儿说事儿。”  
“……如果我想给人道歉，应该送些什么礼物啊？”  
铃村停下了手：“额，不用这么隆重吧，我并没有生气？对不起已经足够了。”  
“谁在说你了！”  
“切。和妹妹闹矛盾了？”  
“不是，道歉的对象是男性。”  
“那不是更简单了？妻夫木君的话，一本漫画他就会原谅你了。我家最近进了一些不错的漫画，员工价可以便宜……”  
“不是啦！如果真的是这么简单的情况就好了。”樱井把头埋进了手臂。  
“可你什么也不说我要怎么帮你？好歹大概解释一下究竟发生了什么吧。”  
藏在臂膀的脑袋转了转。  
铃村叹了口气，伸手拍拍樱井的肩：“老师进来了。……总之不管怎么样，投其所好总是没错的。但要是按照你说的‘情况很复杂’，送错了东西会比不送后果严重得多。”  
樱井从手臂中抬起头，脸彻底皱在了一起。

松本没有暗示过什么礼物，他简单又彻底地原谅了樱井。一切都和原先没有变化，连用前一晚饭菜做的便当都一如往日，他甚至表现的比原先更加亲切了一些。  
可这样的普通和亲密却使樱井不安了起来。他急于表现自己的悔过之情，松本却只是一如往常的模样。愧疚无处发泄，几乎都要发酵成惊恐，他越发战战兢兢，却又害怕自己过分小心的举动会引来松本的不愉快。  
樱井变得格外患得患失，他已经不想再令松本伤心或是生气了。  
昨晚他差点打碎一块盘子，虽然及时止损，可还是磕出了一条裂痕。  
这是松本很喜欢的盘子。  
樱井道歉还没有说出口，松本就率先拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声说了句没关系，连半点不快的神色也没有露出来。  
他汗毛都竖起来了！  
他觉得自己一定还没有真正得到松本的宽恕，如今的反常不过是暴风雨前的宁静而已。  
于是决定斥巨资买个礼物送给松本。  
他又开始在铃村家的书店里打起短工。  
如今钱攒到了一些，却又在选礼物上犯了难，问了一些同学和好友，都提不出什么有用的建议。松本爱买衣服和首饰，可惜樱井在这方面实在是没什么天赋，除此之外他全然没有头绪，又无法直接去问对方喜欢些什么。  
陷入绝境了啊。  
他叹了口气，将一本小说插进书架里。  
放在裤袋里的手机突然震动起来，翻开翻盖，发现竟然收到了来自小舞的邮件。  
她想约他明天见上一面。  
如果是别的什么日子，樱井一定会推托拒绝，他还没做好准备去面对家里那些事情。  
可今天却不太一样了。  
女孩子在挑礼物上一向有些别样的心得。  
樱井捏着手机迟疑了许久，他看着文字末尾的颜文字，最终将同意的邮件发了出去。

已经好长时间没有见到小舞了。  
樱井看着远处冲自己招手的少女竟有一阵恍惚。  
小舞在学校参加了合唱社，住着校又常去别的城市参加比赛，回家的日子竟比正在高三的樱井还要少。樱井离家出走前已有一段日子没见，再加上这一个多月的时间，算下来兄妹二人已经近两个月没有见到彼此了。樱井伸出手拍了拍小舞的头顶：“你是不是长高了？”  
“哪有！”少女的声音又甜又脆，像刚从树上摘下的苹果。她打掉头上樱井的手，一插腰，毫不留情地质问起来：“喂，你是不是从学校退宿了？”  
樱井早一想到自己这个事务繁忙的妹妹不会没事儿来找自己叙旧，心里早做好了被发现的准备。  
“你怎么发现的？”  
“你倒是也不否认啊？”少女哼了一声，加快了步速，将樱井甩在了后面，“昨天本来想给你个惊喜去宿舍找你，结果舍友都说你早就退宿了。家也没有回……小修都和我说了。你这段时间都住在哪儿啊？总不会住在桥洞下面吧？！”  
“我看着有这么落魄么？你别多想了。我有地方住。倒是你，不会和妈说了吧？”  
“你要是不解释清楚，我今天就去和妈说！”  
“好了好了好了”樱井追上前，一把抓住小舞的手臂，“你先帮我个忙，我再慢慢解释给你听。”  
小舞眯起眼睛：“你可不要用谎话敷衍我，否则这事儿闹大了，最麻烦的人是你。”  
樱井双手合十举在面前，语气十二万分的诚恳：“我哪敢骗你呢。”

被领到了一家颇为偏僻的小店里。店内装潢简洁，屋顶甚至保留了钢筋与管道，并未用天花板封住，樱井几乎没办法直视这些挂满了墙壁的饰品和衣服了——在店内特别设置的灯光的照射下，他们实在是闪亮得令人睁不开眼。  
“这里肯定能找到你想买的东西了吧。”小舞得意洋洋，她不再理自己还呆愣着的哥哥，和相熟的店主谈笑着开始讨论挑选。  
这家店确实风格多样，浮夸的也好娴静的也好，无论是杂志和班级女生身上常见的，亦或是自己想都无法想到的，在墙上都能找得到。琳琅满目的饰品和服饰让樱井彻底花了眼，选择太多也未必是件好事。  
小舞正与店员相谈甚欢，现在上前打扰可能并不会得到什么好的建议，樱井愁眉苦脸地站在墙壁前面，决定使用最愚蠢的方法来选择礼物。  
反正这上面的饰品都挺好看的，即便没办法选出最合松本心意的那一款，至少也不会引他讨厌吧。  
樱井这么想着闭上了眼睛，伸出手对着那扇墙随便挥舞起来。  
3、2、1。  
他停下了手，睁开眼睛。  
手指直愣愣的指着一个王冠，做的挺精致的，就是分量不小，看这个个头，大概是个吊坠的坠子吧。  
他请来店员，将饰品取下，放在手中才发现，这竟然是个戒指。  
“好大啊，这竟然是个戒指？”小舞凑上来，捻起巨大的王冠戒指仔细打量，“造型倒是很别致，做得也精细，就是大浮夸了吧，想不出什么样的人戴这样的戒指才不会觉得奇怪。”  
“这是手作，店里只有一个。进货的时候也惊到我了，但是先前也没见过这种款式，觉得应该会有人喜欢吧。 ”店员笑眯眯地补充，“如果觉得戴在手上不方便，可以配一个链子当成项链，也很好看呢。”  
樱井仔细打量着这枚夸张的戒指，眼前渐渐浮现出松本的相貌来。松本有极其漂亮的眼睛和过粗过黑的眉毛，配上过白的肤色，显得眉眼格外醒目，他鼻子挺拔嘴唇略厚，下巴相对中庭上庭则稍短了一些，并不是极为标致的长相，反倒浓烈鲜明。喜欢这样相貌的人一定会被他迷住，不喜欢的则完全接受不了。他平日爱戴叮叮当当的饰品和设计独特的衣服，这些单品被脱下单独放着的时候显得怪异无法理解，但穿在他身上竟然都挺相得益彰。  
他也挺爱戴戒指的。  
樱井想起那晚看见调酒时的松本，他手比脸更加白，葱白的手指握在银色的调酒壶上，是一副冰冷又疏远的美感。  
自己说不定选到了一个格外好的礼物。  
小舞看着他的表情，有些惊讶地戳了戳他的肩膀：“诶，哥你真的要买这个嘛？价格也不算便宜哦。”  
“没关系，那人喜欢比较重要。”掏出了口袋里所有的钱，近日努力的成果一下子就被花光了，樱井没感到半点犹豫或是不舍，反倒比给自己花钱还要快乐满足。  
他想着松本收到礼物时的表情就无法收敛自己的笑意。  
小舞偏头看着他，心里狐疑越来越深，终于在踏出店门后，她问出了憋了许久的疑问：“这礼物到底是要送给谁的？”  
樱井摸索着包装盒上的压花，想着松本笑起来的眼睛。他原以为自己只是为了不被扫地出门才这么着急想给松本买个礼物，如今才发现，他只是想让松本开心而已。  
“是个好人，我现在就住在他的地方。”他顿了顿，“还是……还是我现在正喜欢着的人。”  
“诶——————？！”

小舞猛吸一口面前的冰沙，然后一把捂住了后脑勺。  
“冻到了！痛！”  
“谁让你大冬天喝这种东西。”  
“你一下子说这么多这么刺激的东西，还不准我喝冰的冷静一下？！”小舞咬牙切齿地抬起头，“你、你先别说话，再让我缓缓……”  
“所以你现在的意思是说，怀疑妈出轨了一个年轻男人，但没有确切证据，想自己再调查一下弄清真相再回家。目前住在一个学化学的大学生家，并且喜欢上了那个大学生？！”  
“轻声一点……”樱井拉高了领子避开因为小舞巨大声音而看来的视线，“嗯，差不多就是这样吧。”  
“……高三生都是这么厉害的么。”  
“喂！”  
“……如果事情真的和你所看见的一样，那是挺可疑的，可这个月我回家两趟，完全没有遇到你说的打电话的情况啊？你真的能够确定么？”  
“说实话，不能。”他想起与松本的那次争吵，皱起了眉头，“所以我才想彻底调查清楚了再回家，如果真的是我弄错了，我会好好向妈道歉的。”  
“你当然要好好道歉。”小舞将最后一点冰沙倒进嘴里，“还有和小修，他现在还在叫你坏人。”  
樱井苦了脸，“倒是把他给忘了……你等下要回家么？能不能我买点什么帮忙带给他吧。”  
“不要。这种事情自己来做才有诚意。下面是那个男大学生的问题，”她立刻换上了一副苦口婆心的表情“哥，你是认真的么？”  
“是。”  
见樱井半点犹豫也没有，小舞将劝阻的话咽回肚里，她明白自己兄长的性格，这样的情况下无论说什么，都是在做无用功。  
停顿了一下，她继续开口：“那能带我去见他一面么？”  
还没等樱井将反驳的话说出口，小舞便紧接着开口了：“以你的一面之词怎么能让人彻底放心呢？免费吃人家的喝人家的现在还喜欢上人家了，如果这件事放在我的身上，你能这么简单的就任其随意发展？何况——”她又一次眯起了眼睛，“现在是你有求于我吧，如果不愿意让我见他一面的话，我就把你现在的情况回家全都告诉妈。”  
软硬兼施，连威胁都用上了。  
樱井沉下脸，慢慢犹豫起来。  
“哥——”小舞拖长了声音，“我只想去确认一下这人对你无害，别的什么都不会做的，我发誓！”

站在公寓楼下，樱井停住了脚步，他看着身边显然情绪高过了头的少女，迟缓的后悔起来。  
今日松本应该是没有打工的，窗口昏黄的灯光也证实了此刻家里的确有人。樱井领着小舞一步三停地走在楼梯上，每跨出一步，懊悔的情绪就更加翻滚上一些。  
“我迟早是要见到他的。”小舞在身后凉凉地说。  
樱井被彻底打败了，他狠下心来一步踏到门前，认命似的将钥匙插进了锁眼。  
“我回来了。”他哑着喉咙吼了一句。小舞从他的背后将头探进房门，环顾一圈，凑到了樱井耳边。  
“还挺干净的嘛。”  
樱井掐了一把她的手臂。  
“好晚。”松本的声音从屋里传出来，还伴着油烟机和锅铲的动静。小舞捂住了嘴：“还会做饭。”  
“闭嘴！”换上了期期艾艾的声音：“润くん……能不能出来一下？”  
“等一下，就要好了，五分钟。”  
樱井扯着嗓子喊了一声好，然后转过身有些气急败坏地对小舞说：“你再说话，我就立刻把你关在门外。”  
“润くん？”  
“……别笑了。”  
“你们看起来关系很好，那么他知道你……”  
“女朋友？”  
樱井猛地回过头，连脖子发出了一声咔响，他看见松本端着一份炖豆腐站在他们身后，面无表情地仿佛自己刚认识他的那一天。  
“要一起吃饭么？”他扬了扬手里的碗。  
“是妹妹！”樱井突然说了一声。小舞飞快地瞥了他一眼，然后低下头，肩膀轻微地抖动起来。  
松本的视线在两人中来回几下，终于绷不住，也笑起来。他把碗放在桌上：“我知道，你们俩长得太像了，应该没人认不出来吧。”  
“常有人这么说。”小舞一步走上前，鞠了一躬：“您好，我叫樱井舞，感谢您这么多天里照顾我哥哥。”  
“不用客气，鄙姓松本，叫我润くん就好。要留下来吃饭么？晚上一般会多做一些留给明天当便当的。”  
“好啊，谢谢润、润哥。”  
樱井看见松本稍愣一下，接着竟极为和善地笑起来，他拉开椅子招呼小舞坐下，将炖豆腐放在她的面前便去厨房里拿碗筷。  
小舞背过身拢住嘴，小声冲着樱井说：“挺好的！”甚至还比了个大拇指。  
当然了。  
樱井冲她得意地笑。  
他将手伸进裤袋里捏紧了礼盒，心里的满足感像一块烤得正好的蛋糕，又膨又软，噗噗地冒出甜蜜的热气来。


	12. Chapter 12

-12  
若不是时间不允许，小舞恐怕会呆到第二天再走。樱井原以为他并不擅长和年纪小的人相处，不想只短短的几个小时，松本就已经将自己的妹妹降服。  
这大概是在酒吧工作的必备技能吧。  
他将小舞送到公交站台处，本想苦口婆心地嘱托一番，却说着说着自己先跑了神，思绪不知道飞到哪里去了。  
“我不会和妈说的，不用露出这样的表情吧。”小舞不满道，“这么不相信我的么？”  
“不是。”他回过神，“……到宿舍后记得打来电话。”  
“知道了知道了，你快回去把礼物给送了吧！”小姑娘将哥哥推出站台，迫不及待地开始挥手：“要加油哦！”  
樱井皱起鼻子，冲她嫌弃地挥了挥手。

校服的西装裤不够宽松，礼盒被勉强塞进口袋，行走时棱角反复摩过大腿，一遍一遍张扬着自己的存在。樱井被硌得生疼，将盒子从口袋里掏出来攥在手心。  
戒指个头很大，重量也不轻，刚刚放在口袋里时一直带着裤子向下坠，若不是皮带扣得紧，怕是要出洋相。此刻放在手心，沉重的感觉更加具体，原先在店里没有察觉，此刻却因此而犹豫起来。  
会不会……不太合适？  
他竟然直到这时才想起戒指的所附赠的特殊含义，一下停住脚步。  
想来店员大概是误会了他所送对象的性别才没加阻止吧。  
现在就送戒指，是不是太早了？  
可也没时间更没钱去选个更加得体的礼物了。  
礼盒此刻还沉甸甸地呆在手心，樱井站在原地红了脸。他在几个小时前才刚刚明白自己的心情，此刻竟就要送给对方一枚戒指。这个大到滑稽王冠原本的含义分明单纯的很，可在如今的樱井眼里却再也单纯不起来了。他有些尴尬，却又更为害羞，狠狠捏紧了盒子，棱角顶在掌心，钝痛从手掌蔓进大脑。  
别想这么多了。  
他给自己打气。  
表现得轻松些，他什么也不会看出来的。

“松本さん！请收下我的礼物！”樱井鞠躬成一个直角，双手捧着礼盒直递到了松本面前。  
他紧张地连称呼都恢复成了最初的模式。  
松本没有说话也未取过礼盒，空气安静了一两秒，而樱井仿佛煎熬了一两年。他垂着头，无法看见对方的表情，脑中已经不受控制的开始预演一出“松本发现真相勃然大怒而自己心碎流落街头”的悲剧，汗水都要流出来。  
头顶传来有些困惑的声音：“你……要干嘛？”  
他回过神来，舌头却还钝着：“额，前段时间的事情，实在是对不起，这是那个，赔礼。”  
“都过去多长时间了，你还放在心上？”松本听上去像是笑了。手里重量一轻，盒子被拿走。樱井眨眨眼直起身来，紧张地看向松本拆包装的手。  
“啊、是个戒指啊。”松本反应平淡，没有一点惊讶的模样，取出戒指仔细打量，既看不出对饰品种类的态度，也看不出对巨大王冠的喜恶。  
忐忑里掺上害怕，樱井捏紧了衣角：“喜欢么？”  
“嗯，挺喜欢的，款式很有意思，就是平时不好戴了。”松本抬起了眼睛，“喂，你怎么一副失望的样子，难不成指望我拆开盒子大叫一声么。”  
樱井如释重负：“啊，太好了，我，你喜欢就好，店员说不方便戴的话可以串起来当吊坠，总之你喜欢就太好了。”  
“你没必要买这个礼物，事情早就过去了。”松本依旧盯着硕大的王冠，“有这个闲钱不如出去找间廉租房。”  
松本拿着戒指在手上比划了一下，最终套上食指：“啊，杀伤力很强的样子啊。”他冲樱井挑了下眉。  
最初买下时虽全然没动其他心思，可在意识到之后就很难不去多想了。那枚闪着金属光泽的王冠此刻正稳稳坐在松本的食指上，像个意味深长的的暗喻——他尚且隐秘的心意被递交且接纳了，以这样完全意外的方式。  
樱井快速眨眼，抿着嘴将视线从他的手指上挪开。  
他的脸颊烫了起来。

正值格外年轻的时节，偏又在骨脉里藏了难驯的野风，樱井丝毫没在性别上起任何纠缠，平顺甚至是有些兴奋地接受了这个事实。  
并非没有过恋爱的经历，可暗恋却还是头一遭。松本与樱井以往的交往对象差异过大，这回自己又身处一个前所未有的位置，他开始手足无措，完全不知道该怎么办好了。虽是同居人，可比起同龄友人，他们之间相处的时间依旧不能算多，樱井攥紧了这些珍贵的时间，死死地关注着他。他对松本偶然飘落在自己身上的目光而紧张心跳，又因松本的转身和回头而放松又失落，如同置身于月球，太阳照过来时灼得人也要蒸腾挥发，可当太阳离去，却又是从骨头里结出冰霜。  
完完全全地陷进去了。  
再一次避过松本的视线，他将头狠狠低下去，抿熄了嘴角的笑意。  
樱井自然不打算一直这样“暗恋”下去，年轻的感情总试图谋个结果，他日日谋划着究竟该在何种情况下坦白自己的心意，若念头能够打草稿，恐怕已经可以塞满几十个纸篓。  
一日回家时遇上松本正开着音乐做饭。音乐声很大，樱井看向厨房，看见松本正握着锅铲左摇右摆，样子好笑得很，一时没忍住，笑出声来。所幸笑声被音乐声盖住，没有被发现。直至音乐结束，松本随着节奏转了个圈，才发现已经在厨房门口站了不知多久的樱井。  
他立刻转回身，正儿八经地开始翻炒。樱井假装没看见他涨红的耳朵，咳了一声：“这是谁的歌？”  
“披头士的，怎么，没有听过？”  
“听过，可只听过几首，很喜欢？”  
“是啊，很喜欢。”松本将刚刚那盘边跳边炒的炒饭端到樱井面前，“今晚有个party，会晚些回来，不用等我了。”  
樱井看着他一身闪亮的打扮了然地点了点头。  
原本连鞋都已经穿好，却又脱了下来，松本想起了什么赤着脚走回房间，再出来时，手上正带着樱井送的那枚戒指。  
“今天的场合很适合戴。”他笑着冲着樱井摆了摆手指。  
樱井的心脏猛烈跳动了一下，一口炒饭噎在嘴里，差点没出息地将自己呛死。

第二天去到学校，就连忙去找了音乐老师。  
“披头士的曲子吉他谱的比较多哦，钢琴曲的可能会有些难找。我尽量帮你看看，要是找不着也别怪老师。”  
“不会不会。”樱井连忙鞠了一躬。  
“不过怎么想起找这个了？我以为你现在已经不再弹钢琴了。”  
“有位朋友喜欢，想谈给他听听。”  
“哦。”大概用的是“他”这个词，老师并没有多想，“关系真好啊。”  
樱井笑了一下。

下午的时候音乐老师带着一份谱子来找他，说只找到了这一首。樱井谢过老师，一放学就钻进了琴房。许久不碰钢琴，已经有些生疏，他先按着谱子缓慢地哼了一小段，察觉到这并不是昨日松本听得那一首。  
早知道该问个名字的。  
他稍稍有些懊悔。

一周后，樱井将一盒磁带递给了松本：“我想请你听一听。”  
“英语听力？”松本看着磁带上的标签瞪大了眼睛。  
“不是的！是一首曲子，我没有别的磁带，就……。”樱井声音有些过大了，脸上露出了局促的表情。  
“哦？你唱的？”  
“不是，弹的，钢琴。”  
“哦？好厉害。”  
松本挑了挑眉。他回房提出了一个小巧的收音机，接过磁带放入其中，按下播放键。  
樱井捏紧了拳头坐在一旁，连喉咙都收紧了。  
开头是一段短暂的空白，几秒钟后响起了钢琴的乐声。松本光听了一个小节，便转过脸小声且兴奋地说：“是hey jude么？我好喜欢这首！”  
随即半阖上眼睛，随着乐曲的旋律仰着头小声哼唱起来。  
松本有漂亮的睫毛和挺巧的轮廓，可这些都不如他此刻露出的表情更令人心动。落日的光在他的脸颊上晃动，樱井看着他舒展快活的神色高兴得心底滚烫。他舍不得放开眼，连松本睫毛的一次最细微的颤动都不愿错过。  
曲子不长，很快就放完了，松本睁开眼睛回过头，正好撞进樱井漆黑的瞳孔里。  
这双眼中有沉醉的神色。  
磁带还在往后放，收音机里传出沙沙的白噪声。只沉默了一小下，松本就说话了，他眨了眨眼：“弹得真好，不过怎么想起来录这个给我听？”  
“因为你喜欢啊。”  
听了这话，松本笑了：“嗯？就因为这个？”  
“对啊。”  
他笑得更开心了：“喂，你这家伙，该不会喜欢我吧。”  
樱井一愣。  
他张开了嘴，但最终什么辩白的话也没能说出口，原本的微笑停在脸上，和惊慌混成了滑稽的模样，被揭穿的慌张根本没办法掩饰。  
松本原本还想说些什么，但看着他的表情，笑容逐渐也跟着消失了：“你……”  
樱井再次张开了嘴，他想他预演了许多次的那些场景大概是用不上了。  
“conversation 5:-Will you marry me? -Yes, I——”  
樱井猛地站起用力拍停了收音机。  
房间里仅能听见他略显粗重的呼吸声。


	13. Chapter 13

-13  
松本弯腰穿鞋的时候，感到有熟悉的目光落在自己的背上。他起身回头，却只看见了樱井后脑勺上一缕翘起的头发。  
这是已经是松本第四次发现他在偷偷打量自己了。打量倒没什么，但又何必每当自己回过头来就要慌张的躲闪，有时嘴角甚至还带着诡异的笑，看起来……怪恶心的。  
最近的樱井有些奇怪啊，难不成又在策划什么奇怪的事情？  
松本撇了撇嘴，快速套上靴子，将门一扣，随后又靠在墙上叹出一口气。  
……他俩的关系在那次争吵之后，变得有些微妙了起来。  
并非是仍对那次的事件留有余怨，可就是没办法像原先那样普通地相处了，分明打的是要更坦诚些的主意，却不知为何总是分外小心和紧绷。  
松本变得太过在意樱井了。  
他又想起那日在垃圾桶里看见的被揉变形的烟盒——那是个老烟枪才会喜欢的牌子，味道太辣太冲，想必是某个毫无经验的初学者随手拿的。  
自己对于一个高中生而言一定是一个非常糟糕的同居人。或许不该将他带回来，比起和自己同住，独自找间廉租房说不定对他更好。  
他回头看向再一次避开自己目光的樱井，久违地产生了一丝沮丧的情绪。

期末逼近，松本去实验室的次数越发多了。这日他泡在实验室做了大半天的有机实验，浑身上下都是指甲油的味道。他皱着鼻子回到家里，第一件事就是将衣服全脱进了洗衣篓，赤条条地冲进浴室。  
松本将自己从上到下好好冲洗了一遍，抹上层带了香味的身体乳，却在出浴室的时候才发现自己太过着急，既没带浴巾也没带换洗的衣物。  
想着反正家里无人也没太大关系，他大咧咧地拉开浴室的门，准备直接冲回房去。  
结果还没跨出一步，就看见了正咬着一盒酸奶坐在沙发上的樱井。  
门被嘭地扣上了。  
“喂，帮我拿一下衣服吧，在衣柜里随便拿两件就好。”松本隔着门冲外面喊，手臂上被窘迫激出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。想来是水声盖住了开门的动静，他才完全没察觉到樱井已经回家了。  
只一小会儿，就响起敲门的声音，松本将门拉开一些，看见了一个恨不能将脑袋扭到背后去的樱井。  
“喏。”声音从背后发出来。  
这场面让他原先那一点儿小别扭全都烟消云散了：“你干嘛，昨晚落枕了？”  
“没没，哎你穿好衣服再和我说话。”  
松本从他手里接过衣服，一脸好笑：“不至于吧，没见过别的男的的裸体？之前不是住宿舍的么。”  
樱井不再理他，扭着脖子摸索着将门狠狠拉上。  
果然很奇怪。  
松本边穿衣服边想。

而他却没有想到，原来竟是这么一回事。  
由于工作与早年的经历，松本在人情世故方面远比同龄人来得更加练达些，樱井的怪异并非多么难懂或罕见，若是放在别人身上，想必他早就能够想通其中的奥秘。  
可那份敏锐劲如今却失了灵。  
因此他才会在这种时刻开出一个这样的玩笑。  
后面要跟的吐槽都准备好了，却在对上樱井失措表情时瞬间撒了一地。松本骤然想通了樱井近日的所有古怪，他登时慌乱得与樱井不相上下。  
心跳声遽然增大了，腔静脉似乎变成了接线音箱，传导着搏动声在整个身体中回响。松本快速地眨着眼，试图找出一些词句，能够舒缓一下现在的状况。  
如果沉默也有重量，他俩恐怕都已经被压扁了。  
幸好磁带出来救了场。  
樱井狠狠地按住暂停的按钮，脸完全涨红了：“我以为磁带已经洗干净了！”  
这给了松本一个缓和的时间，他终于稍稍冷静了一些：“你们的磁带和我们学的好像已经不一样了。曲子弹得真好，谢谢你。”说罢便从椅子上站起来，逃似的想往房间走。  
还没能将椅子推回去，胳臂被攥住了。  
松本的脖子僵硬着，他几乎不敢回头。  
“润くん。”樱井的声音从身后传来，胳臂上的力道越发强了。  
“关于你刚刚问的那个问题。”  
“我刚刚是随口说的，如果令你为难了我道歉。”  
“不为难，一点也不为难。”  
“樱井。”松本终于扭过了头，他看见了樱井已经平静下来的脸。刚刚怕是情绪太紧张了，此刻眼里的水光远比平日更甚，湿乎乎的，全然是那类一看就能令人的心软的小动物的模样。  
这样也太过分了，松本想，面对这样的眼睛实在是太难说出拒绝的话了。可他还是沉下了心绷紧了脸，摆出自己最擅长的那副疏远的表情：“以我现在这样的态度，你认为还有必要把话说完么？”  
樱井丝毫没有退缩，反而极为诚恳地点了点头：“需要。润くん，我喜欢你。”  
松本哑口无言。

自“磁带事件”之后，樱井倒变得自如起来，他没有采取什么特殊的行动，只不过再也不会在松本向他看来是收敛自己的目光。  
煎熬的人变成了松本。他本就对樱井过分介怀，此刻更是像竖起了毛的猫，樱井的坦率使他更加窘迫，不加掩饰的目光是带着热度的，他开始害怕与樱井对视了。  
分明他是被告白的那一个，为什么反而变得不自在起来。  
心不在焉的关系，松本失手磕碎了一个鸡蛋，蛋清顺着灶台的边缘流下去，他不自觉地“啊”了一声。  
在伸长了手臂去够厨房纸的时候，樱井从身后递来一块抹布，他的手臂蹭过松本毫无防备的腰，松本一颤，差点连放在厨房纸旁边的杯子也要碰掉了。  
“谢、谢谢。”他抽回手臂，接过抹布清理灶台。  
樱井点了点头，重新坐回椅子去写他的功课。  
这样……不行啊。  
松本撑住桌面将头低了下去。  
这本不该是个难以应对的局面，他是极擅长对不感兴趣的追求者以寻常对待的。  
但樱井是没有办法和那些酒客相提并论的。  
困扰并非来源于性别，松本自认不会在这方面产生什么偏见，仍在上高中时也曾对一位学长产生过一些朦胧的好感，他不是个特别直的人。现在萦绕在心头的不安更像是一种防御机制，或是如同灾变到来前的动物，明知有什么事情即将降临，却又无法躲避时的焦躁。  
懊恼像被捏破的泡泡纸，在心里接连“噗噗”地爆裂开来，他想不通本该游刃有余的自己怎么就突然慌乱成了这样。

酒吧里随处可见的黄头发此刻也成了困扰，这晚松本已经第三次将顾客错看成樱井了，他挽救回失手掉落的调酒器，向客人们露出抱歉的笑容，心里狠狠埋怨起晃眼的灯光。  
一轮结束，松本想回到更衣室休息一下，刚推开门，就被老板拉住了。  
“你状态不对，遇到什么事了？”  
松本敛起眉毛：“没有，可能是昨晚没睡好。”  
“是么。”老板挑起眉头，“如果是上次那样的事情说出来也无妨，如果真的没什么，那就去买罐咖啡打起精神。”  
松本弯下腰：“对不起。”  
老板拍了拍他的肩膀，“钱也不是这么好赚的。”  
他将头低得更深了一些。

下班了之后和小栗并肩走在路上。冬意越发深重，夜色如冰，寒风似刀。松本将半张脸藏进围巾，还是冷得不停颤抖。  
“没什么事吧？”小栗突然开口。  
“嗯？……没有啊。”犹豫了一秒，最终仍然没办法把苦恼的事情和对方说明。围巾里的水汽将半张脸晕潮了，松本咬着嘴唇上的死皮，声音又湿又闷。  
小栗早已习惯了这样的对话，他不再追问，开始天南地北地聊些旁的东西。松本有一搭没一搭的回应着，心思全然没有放在这上面。一阵风吹过，他打了个寒颤，将已经戴上手套的手塞进口袋。口袋不太大，隔着厚厚的手套就没了什么活动的余裕，松本勉强动了动手指，在口袋的角落里摸到了一个东西。  
是个不小的硬物。他边听着小栗的发言边将注意力转移到了这物件上。手指顺着轮廓摸过一遍，摸到下面那个环时他猛然想起了这究竟是个什么东西。  
松本停下了脚步。  
“怎么了？”小栗回过头。  
“喂，旬，你还记得前几天我戴过的那个很夸张的戒指么？”  
“那个王冠么？怎么，丢了？”  
“不是。”嘴唇上的死皮咬得太狠，此刻已经流出了血来，松本的嘴里有鲜咸的味道，“你觉得好看么？”  
“挺好看的，有人说丑么？你喜欢不就好了。”  
“……嗯。”藏在围巾后面的嘴微微笑了一下，然后把伤口扯开，松本“嘶”了一声。“对了，想告诉你件事情来着。”  
“什么？”  
“其实住在我家的那个金毛小子，他不是我表弟。”  
“诶——”小栗全无惊讶的样子，“早就看出来了，因为你们长得半点都不像啊。”  
“……。”  
“你在他这个年纪的时候要丑上不少。”  
“喂！”

烦恼并不是一次对话或是一两个金句就能开通，松本仍然困惑着。胸中的郁结仍在，但相比起原先，还是松动了不少。他虽依旧没有明白自己的所图所想，但似乎又察觉到了什么，如同看见地上的影子便能明白门后藏着什么一般，有什么东西已经初显端倪。  
锁钥咬合时他没再感到犹豫，松本想自己或许终于可以平静地去面对樱井。  
夜色给房里铺上了一层黑色的天鹅绒，又黑又重，还有些毛茸茸的。相比一个人住的时候，屋里还是凌乱了不少，杂乱的源头此刻团成一团蜗在沙发上发出呼声和磨牙的动静，时不时地还轻微的咳嗽和吸吸鼻子。  
那团被子的外面露着几丛金发，许久没有好好打理，已经有些像草了。  
还真是……是发生了不少变化。  
自高二那年与家里闹翻自己出来住后，由于要兼顾学业与打工，时间和精力都被压榨到仅剩一点儿，他再少于旁人建立过于深厚的情谊。刚独居的那段时间过得艰难，于是过分勉强自己独立，逐渐也就失去了将自己的依赖交付出去的能力。他一个人住一个大房子是多少年轻人梦寐以求的生活，无拘无束的，自然是潇洒又轻松了。不曾和小说里似的在什么寒夜里孤独寂寞，只是普通的生活而已，浅淡又无波地向前缓缓流。  
现在则尝到了一点儿不一样的味道。  
樱井确实给他的生活带来了不小的变化，变化在前期狡猾地潜伏，迟缓又沉静地发力，草地回青并非一瞬的事情，只是反应过来已经剧烈的发生了。给予信任啊，适当松弛啊重新回流进身体，等回过神来，久违的暖煦感早已将自己环绕了。  
虽爱拿住在家里的事情来威胁樱井，但松本却从未对此感到后悔，自己虽然给了他一个容身之所和一些日常的照料，但这家伙所给予的回报并不比这些要少上多少。  
樱井曾大张旗鼓地对他道谢，而松本什么也没说过。  
是不是该说些什么。  
他叼着牙刷看着沙发边缘翘出的一些枯草出神。  
如果将来……有机会的话。

再醒来的时候已经是第二天下午。  
睡得太多，人有些昏沉，他翻出手机想回复完邮件再去梳洗，却看到一条来自樱井的讯息。  
「润くん，家里有感冒药么？」  
是几小时前的邮件了。  
松本皱起眉。  
「有，怎么？生病了？」  
按下发送的时候，他想起昨晚回家时听见的咳嗽和吸鼻子声。本以为这些只是“樱井睡眠噪音”的一部分而已，竟然是感冒了么？  
大约是在上课，邮件没有立刻得到回复。松本梳洗后从藏着的药箱里翻出了好几种感冒药一排摆在桌上，还从厨房里找出一块姜。  
要不要煮点姜汁可乐？  
初中感冒的时候被母亲灌过一次，味道有些难以言喻，但发汗确实是一把好手。  
他握着一块姜站在厨房里，脑中浮现出樱井缩成一团的脸，不自觉地坏笑了一下。  
嗯，煮吧。  
手机响了一下，收到了樱井的回信。  
「稍微有一点鼻塞，不用担心。」  
谁担心了。  
松本翻着白眼在心里嘀咕，手一抖，把姜加得过多了一些。

论文改到头晕眼花的时候听见了开门的声音。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”松本从房里探出身来，看见樱井带着口罩站在门口，“药在桌上，看好说明书，厨房里有姜汁可乐，热一下再喝。”  
“唔，谢谢润くん。”  
樱井的嗓音瓮声瓮气的，鼻音很重。松本及不可见地皱了下眉：“怎么会感冒的？”  
“嗯……可能是昨天踢完球衣服脱得太多了吧，嘿嘿。”  
“活该。”  
樱井也不回嘴，只是念叨着“是、是”地走进厨房。  
稍等了一会儿就听见厨房里传出了惊呼。  
“啊好辣！”樱井捂着嘴巴走出来，眉毛鼻子紧紧地皱着，“姜的味道好厉害。”  
“这样效果比较好。”松本抄着手面无表情地靠在门边，“自己洗杯子哦。”  
他一点儿也没露出幸灾乐祸的表情来。

死线逼近，松本打算通宵开夜车，他将随声听的声音调到最大，扣上封闭式的耳机，一头扎进了数据的海洋里。  
然后没多久就被强行拉了出来。  
有人突然从背后拍他的肩膀，松本吓得跳了起来。  
笔在纸上画出好唱一道黑印。  
“你干嘛？！”他扯掉耳机冲樱井大吼，线被挂在缠了起来，松本更生气了。  
樱井显然也被吓了一跳：“对不起，我不是故意的，我是想问你……额……我今晚能和你一起睡么？”  
“哈？”正和耳机线缠斗的松本被按了暂停键。  
“明天有挺重要的小测，客厅的窗户有些漏风，我担心感冒加重会影响成绩……就一晚，我不会打扰到你，也不会传染的！”  
“……不是这个问题。”松本又开始眨眼了，“你、我今晚可能要通宵，会影响你睡觉的。”  
“没关系，我有眼罩。”  
“……”  
这是个相当合理的理由，可松本还是没办法干脆的答应下来。即便那股别扭感已经没有最初的强烈，可要让他和一个才向自己告白不多久的人同睡一张床上，还是有些没办法接受。他分外尴尬，不知道该用什么言辞才能不冒犯地拒绝樱井，脑袋里空空一片，只能和樱井大眼瞪小眼。  
“打字的声音很吵的。我今晚大概不会睡了，这床被子你拿去盖着好了。”  
“润くん是在担心什么么，因为之前我和你说的那句话？”  
松本张大了嘴巴：“不是。”  
“那为什么不行呢，只一晚就好，拜托了！”  
“……随便你吧。”松本败下阵来，他终于将那团纠缠的耳机线解开，于是自暴自弃地将耳机扣在头上，不再去管背后的动静，转过身去狠狠瞪着电脑屏幕。  
隔着大音量的音乐，他听见了一声模糊的感谢。

不过好在在此之后，松本倒是真的进入了状态，效率甚至比往常更高了一些，耗费的时间远比想象的要少。  
今晚说不定还可以睡上一会儿。  
一回过头，看见床上四仰八叉地睡着一个金毛，这才想起自己几个小时之前答应了这小子今晚睡在这里的要求。樱井的睡姿实在是太差，竟睡出了一条对角线。松本拖住他的脚将他摆正，出去刷个牙回来，居然就已经变成了不同的造型。  
“我警告你不许打到我，否则我把你扔下床去。”他指着樱井的鼻子恶狠狠地威胁。  
回应他的是一声哼哼。  
松本仰天叹了一口气，只得在心里祝福自己今晚好运。他铺好被子小心翼翼地钻进去，刚刚躺下，一转头就看见樱井放大的睡颜凑在耳边。  
松本迅速将自己挪到了床边。  
他想起小栗那句话，又往回挪了一些，心怀不甘地仔细打量了片刻，默默翻了个身。  
今日显然用脑过度，松本很快便被困意席卷，却在将睡将醒之际对这件事依旧念念不忘。  
樱井也没有多好看。他迷迷糊糊地想。不过是有一点好看而已。


	14. Chapter 14

-14  
人恐怕是天下最为贪得无厌的动物了。  
是从来不知道见好就收。  
松本怒视着再次站在他房门口的樱井，却最终还是将他放进了屋来。  
自那次并不太合拍的同床经历之后，樱井就迅速蹬鼻子上脸，稍有降温就拿客厅漏风的窗做借口，要求睡到卧室来。松本清楚他的心思，不愿陪玩这种心知肚明的装傻游戏，可那窗户又确实关不太牢，原本是想着平时也不长呆在客厅就随它去吧，没想到竟给今日种下了恶果。  
人生真是容不得丝毫松懈。松本愤愤不平地往床边蹭了蹭。  
可他仍旧没有找人来将漏风的窗户修好。

两人的作息重合得并不厉害，因此严格意义上的同床，一晚也没有多少小时。这日松本难得早早醒来，一睁开眼便看见樱井弓着腰在床边提裤子。  
这场面总觉得有点怪怪的……  
他翻了个身，把头避到另一边。刚清醒过来时的声音像发得过于蓬松的蛋糕，软得有些塌了下去：“是不是就快到圣诞节了？”  
樱井一惊，小声地开口：“吵醒你了？”  
松本从被子里露出了一点儿手，稍微摆动了一下：“没有。”  
“嗯，明天是平安夜，店里会很忙？”  
“对。所以今天就不用去打工了，权当养精蓄锐。”他埋在被子里狠狠伸了个懒腰。  
“诶———那今天想吃鱼子丼，可以吗？”  
“用哪家要排很久队的焦糖布丁来交换。”  
“太好了！”  
樱井穿好衣服离开卧室，轻声扣上了门，房里之留松本一人。他翻了个身伸长蜷了许久的四肢，将自己摆出了个嚣张的“大”字。  
……嗯？刚刚的对话是不是让场面变得更奇怪了一些？

早上提到了圣诞节之后，樱井就一直觉得心神不宁。他在国文课上偷偷拿出手机，找出和母亲近几日的短信漫无目的地上下翻起来。  
虽然一直没有回家，但短信交流还是有的，迄今为止，母亲也尚未起疑。也幸亏了这样，他才可以在松本那里长久地待下去，慢慢弄清事情的真相。  
只可惜两月有余，调查依旧进展无几。  
不愿回家虽有一部分是因为松本，但更多的还是调查没能得出成果。他是个普通的高中生，既无钱财也无人脉，靠远距离的朦胧一暼和“タクヤ”这个名字，就想在偌大的东京找到一个男人，实在是太难了。  
可……就要到圣诞节了啊。  
他盯着屏幕上母亲发来的问候的语句出神。  
是不是也该回去一趟了呢。

直到放学，他也没有彻底决定下来要不要赶在圣诞节回家一趟。这并不是个难下的决定，也不意味着自此就要松本分别，只要继续让母亲相信自己还住在学校，之后也仍可以去松本那里继续住下来。  
现在的日子是不会长久的，樱井从一早开始就明白这一点，但如今却是第一次生生将现实摆在眼前，即便这次不用做出选择，下一次或者下下一次，好日子总有终结的一天。  
他还是退缩了。  
先去买焦糖布丁吧，至少还有几个小时能用来犹豫。  
将桌上的课本一起塞进书包，他拒绝了铃村的邀约，独自走出校门。  
结果刚走出不远，便遇见了好像已经等候多时的母亲。  
樱井瞠目结舌，呆立在原地，一时什么话也说不出来。  
母亲是从容的模样：“走吧。”她走上前，亲热地挽过樱井的手，好像他们之间什么也没发生过。

一路上樱井心乱如麻，屡次张嘴，最终都讪讪地闭上。时事就是这么巧，怕什么来什么，若是今天不想这么多，也许也不会遇上这样的情况了。  
母亲没将他带回家，只是找了一家静谧的甜品店坐下，点了一份果茶后便将带来的纸袋放在膝上低头翻找起来。樱井迟疑着，不知何时才是开口好时机，他也没想好该想和母亲说些什么，甚至还存着那点不愿道歉的倔强。  
“喏。”母亲将一个包装起的纸盒递给樱井，随后用手支起脸，似笑未笑地看着樱井。  
樱井接过纸盒，想难道会是什么断绝亲子关系的证明？他忐忑地沿着边封拆开，掀开盒盖，里面装着一条手织的围巾。  
配色有些似曾相识。  
他展开围巾，将手覆在上面，蓬松柔软的质感陷进指缝，感觉抓住了一只尚且年幼的小太阳。樱井看着尾端那截熟悉的深绿色，心像被砸开了个口子，滚烫的愧疚止不住地向外流。  
“妈，对不起。”他攥着围巾狠狠低下了头，眼眶酸得要滴下水来。  
“没关系。”一只熟悉的手摸上了他的头，樱井难过得更加厉害，鼻子也皱起来。  
吸了吸鼻子坐回椅子上，他垂着头喝了一大口饮料，正觉得不知该如何面对母亲，母亲便发话了。  
“其实你也没有全错。”  
樱井抬起头。  
“你指责我的那些话……等你走了之后，我仔细想过了。出轨什么的是绝没有的，这样的心思我也丝毫没有动过。不过一直是一个人，总会想找个人陪着，时间久了，就有些麻痹了。也许已经默默的产生了逾矩的心情，只不过当时没有发现罢了。”  
母亲抬起眼深深望向樱井，眼中竟也有愧疚泄出：“那天你和我吵，点醒了我不愿面对的东西，我才会那么生气。之后再也没有见过那个男人了，这样的情况今后也不会出现，请放心。”  
“不，不，是我不对，我什么都没弄清就乱说一气伤害了你，我……”樱井说不出话了，伸手握住了母亲放在膝盖上的手，声音抖起来，“您辛苦了。真的非常抱歉。”  
头被母亲搂进了怀里，他贴在冰冷的金属扣子，显得脸颊更加滚烫。头顶挨着母亲的下颚，觉得有水落在头上，樱井僵了一僵，随即抱住母亲的腰，将自己更深地埋进她的怀里。

会站在那种地方等着，想必是已经知道了自己不再住在宿舍的事情。但母亲并没有询问自己这些日子都住在哪里，只是将自己领回家，说也该和小修好好道个歉。  
樱井在路上给松本发了一个邮件，说学校有事会稍微晚些回来，焦糖布丁今天可能没办法了，之后会补偿的。  
随后收到了一个简单的「哦」字，不知是否是有些生气了。  
哄小修花了不少功夫，这小家伙远比樱井想的要固执许多，记忆力也十分惊人。樱井原以为经历了这么久他已经大致忘光了，没想到细节记得远比自己清楚。  
“坏人！”樱井向前一步，小修就向后一步退，到最后甚至演变成了房间里的追逐游戏，樱井追着跑了几圈，彻底没了脾气。  
“真的对不起啦！别再生哥哥的气了！我已经向妈妈道过歉了！你要什么我都会买给你的！”  
“哼！！！！”

小修虽然还是气鼓鼓的，最终好歹勉勉强强安抚了下来，樱井看了眼挂钟发现时间已临近晚饭，开始默默盘算该以什么借口暂且告别。他想将今天的事情回家和松本说了，等明天再回来一起过个平安夜。  
可小朋友就是在这时候敏锐的很，樱井刚瞥了几次挂钟，小修立刻又跳了起来。  
“你不许走！”  
“诶，我没……喂别抢我手机！”  
迟了，小朋友已经把他的手机从裤袋里掏出来，恶狠狠地攥在手里。  
“不许走！”  
“好吧好吧，我不走。”樱井败下阵来，将小朋友抱到膝盖上揉起脸蛋，母亲适时出现，探进个头叫他俩下楼吃饭。樱井在心里默默叹了一口气，盼望着松本能够因为没有吃到焦糖布丁而拒绝做鱼子丼。  
一顿饭吃得和和融融，包括口味不尽如人意的饭菜，一切都是久违的家的感受。樱井喝着过咸的味增汤就笑起来，将小修不想吃的红姜一起挑进了自己的碗里。  
“今晚住在家里么？”母亲突然开口。  
樱井的筷子停了一停。  
“明天还要上课，可能有些不太……”  
小修迅速把碗一跺：“不许走！”  
“可哥哥明天还要上课呀。”  
“诶，是么？”母亲不动声色地放下了碗，“我们家和你现在住的地方相比，哪个离学校更近一点儿？”  
樱井不知道该如何回答，他早晚得面对这个问题，好在母亲并没有继续追问的意思，似乎只想警示他一下。小修拽着他的袖子不愿放开，扭捏了好久，才可怜巴巴地说想听哥哥讲睡前故事。事情发展成这样，樱井已没办法拒绝，只好扯出一个笑，拍着小修的脑袋答应了。  
小朋友终于眉开眼笑，抱住了樱井的胳臂。

可手机还是不愿意还回来。  
“我得发个邮件就还给你，真的。”  
“不行，给你了你肯定就走了。”小朋友把手背在后面，一副誓与手机共存亡的决绝表情。  
樱井被他的态度逼得有些急躁了：“我什么时候骗过你？怎么这么不相信我？”  
“因为、因为你这么长时间都没有回家……这么长时间！我、我还以为你不会再回来了”小修说着扯出了哭腔，眼看眼泪就要掉下来。心中的愧疚又像咬中了溃疡似的痛起来，樱井立刻噤了声，将哽咽的小朋友抱进怀里。  
“对不起，是我的错，手机就留在你这里吧，我今晚不会走了。”  
小修哼了一声，咬住了他肩膀上的衣服。

本想通过座机给松本打个电话，却发现自己并没有记下他的电话号码。这下麻烦了，彻底断了联络，早知道会变成这样，就该在最初那个短信里写清楚自己遇见了什么事的。  
时间已经接近9点，不知松本会不会有些担心了。  
樱井坐在小修的旁边越发的心不在焉，时不时往他背带裤胸前的口袋里瞥上一眼。  
看见小朋友打了个哈欠，他抓紧了机会：“困了？”  
“……唔。”  
“那就睡吧，想听那一本书，我来给你读。”  
小修有些不太情愿，还是磨磨蹭蹭地从书架上挑了一本图画书，躺到床上后伸出一只手攥住了樱井的衣角：“读吧。”  
结果故事还没有说完，小朋友就睡着了，他将半边脸埋进枕头里，手仍旧拉着樱井的衣角不愿松开。樱井悄悄拿过小朋友脱下的衣服，从里面掏出了自己的手机。  
他凑到小修的脸庞，轻轻摸了摸他的耳朵：“对不起啦，明天给你带圣诞礼物回来。”  
随后蹑手蹑脚地走出了房间。

翻开手机，一下涌入十几条邮件，都是松本的，从问他什么时候回来到问他有没有事情，语气越发焦急。最后一条邮件来自半小时前，樱井赶忙回复了一个自己在家里不用担心的邮件，但半晌也没有收到回复。  
难不成他出去找自己了？  
走到母亲的卧室门前，樱井将双手在裤缝上蹭了蹭，敲了敲门。  
“进来吧。”  
他走进房间里，带着一脸欲言又止。  
反倒是母亲先说话了：“你需要回去，是么？”  
“……嗯。没跟和我同住的人说清，刚刚手机又给小修拿走了，怕他着急，得回去说一声。”  
母亲点了点头：“合情合理。”  
“我明天会回来的，一起过平安夜。”  
“好，我们在家里等你。”  
樱井鞠了一躬，转身要走，走到门口时又犹豫着停下了脚步：“您……不担心我至今为止住在哪里么？”  
母亲笑了：“你看这还比两个月前胖了一些，想必过得很好，那也就没什么可担心的了，你不是个没有分寸的孩子。”  
樱井摸了摸脸，嘿嘿笑了两声：“谢谢。”  
“去吧。”母亲向他挥手。

一路飞奔回松本的住处，樱井跑得几乎要将肺喘出来。  
打开大门，屋里漆黑一片，一个人也没有，客厅的桌上放着用塑料膜封好了的食材，打开灯，发现是一份鱼子丼。樱井站在餐桌旁五味杂陈，翻出手机拨通了松本的电话。  
卧室里传出了铃声。  
担心成了真，他果然是出门去找自己，竟然连手机也没有带，走得实在匆忙。樱井无法联系到松本，担心他会在外面一直找下去。已是十二月的末尾，户外气温已近零下，风头如刀，松本又格外怕冷，若是生病了该如何是好。  
他翻出好几张纸写上让松本若是回了家赶快给他打电话的字样，放在房间几处最显眼的角落，随后连鞋也没完全提上，就踉踉跄跄地又冲出门去。

户外果然很冷。  
樱井缩着脖子边跑边张望，在心里默默后悔没将母亲织给他的围巾戴上。他对松本的去向半点头绪也无，只好先沿着住处到学校的方向跑了几个来回，询问过路边还开张的店主，仍旧一无所获。这下更是没了主意——这片区域倒也算不上太大，但要找到一个联络不上的人还是过于困难。  
绕到常去的哪家居酒屋，樱井敲开了门，老板另一只脚还停在店里，他就抓着人家毫不顾忌音量：“老板，润くん来你这儿了嘛？”  
“嗯？你俩玩什么把戏，他几十分钟前也来我这儿问了同样的问题。”  
樱井的眼睛骤然亮起来：“那，那他有说还会去哪儿么？我们俩走失了，他又没带手机。”  
“哈？这还能走失？你俩是五岁小孩儿么？”  
“不是，那个，先不说这个了，他忘哪儿去了？”  
老板给他指了个方向，再回过头，人已经不在这里了。  
“要是润くん来了麻烦您转告一声让他回家等我啊——”  
只有他的声音还留在原地。  
老板摸了摸脑袋：“搞不懂他们年轻人呐。”

不知道又跑了多久，脸颊已经被风吹得失去了知觉，他伸手捂住有些麻木的脑袋，掏出手机来，仍旧什么也没有收到。  
究竟去了哪里？能找的地方都已经找过了，别是出了什么事情。  
脑中迅速划过许多冬夜失足落水第二天才被发现的社会新闻，樱井神经质地咬着嘴唇，指甲也已经被自己抠出血来。  
如今想这些也无用处，还是先尽可能地多找几个地方，若是将松本的电话号码记下就好了，现在就不会是这样的状况。  
街上的商店也渐渐关闭了，仅剩路灯与自动贩售机的灯光还茵茵的亮着。樱井买了一份小豆汤靠着贩售机蹲下，稍微捂了捂手，拉开易拉罐一口气灌进了嘴里。  
身体多少恢复了一些温度，他站起身抖抖脚拍拍脸颊，准备继续找人。远处有匆忙的脚步声慢慢接近，听起来也是个奔跑着的人。除了自己，还会有什么人会在这样的寒夜快速奔跑呢，这样想着，樱井转身就要离开。  
“樱井————！！”  
他猛地一回头。  
气喘吁吁的松本撑着膝盖站在他的身后。他汗淋淋的，头发都黏在了额角，羽绒服敞着怀，整个人腾腾地蒸出热气来。  
“润くん！”  
樱井赶忙上前，将他搀到贩售机边靠着，想给他将拉链拉上，手却被打掉了。又转过身手忙脚乱地要买饮料，却又不知道该买什么——热饮都带咖啡因，晚上喝好像不太好，小豆汤黏糊糊的，运动之后喝也不行。  
最终也只买了一瓶矿泉水。  
松本结果水，拧开就往下灌，水从嘴角流出沾湿了前襟也不在乎。一瓶水半喝半洒，很快就见了底，他呼吸终于慢慢平稳，樱井也松了一口气。  
然后便被狠狠地扇了脑袋。  
“你到哪里去了？！我找了你好久！如果要晚回来不知道来条消息？怎么这么让人放心不下！”松本抡起空瓶就要打人。  
樱井招架着毫无杀伤力的空瓶攻击边着急地将下午发生的事情解释给松本听。  
“我真的不是故意的，对不起！现在你的号码我已经记住了，再也不会忘记了！”  
松本拿那瓶子对着樱井的手臂敲了两下权当撒气，随后拉上还敞着的羽绒服，便安静了下来。  
“……那么恭喜你，现在终于可以回家住了。”  
“我……”  
“我不用再照顾个白吃白喝的小子，打工的时间也可以正常了。”  
他带着副轻松的表情拍了拍樱井的肩：“这不是很好嘛。”从贩售机上站直了身子，松本转身往住处走：“要把东西搬走的时候不用和我说了，把钥匙留在餐桌上。今晚要怎么说？你——”  
话还没说完，就被拉住了胳臂，狠狠推在贩售机上。  
咚的一声响，即便隔着厚厚的冬衣，肩胛骨仍被撞得生疼。松本被疼出了火气，竖起眉毛抓紧了樱井的小臂，樱井不甘示弱，瞪着眼睛逼近，两人近得能感受到彼此的鼻息。  
“你真觉得这是件值得庆祝的好事？”  
“当然，怎么，你不想和你妈和好？”  
“你知道我说的不是这件事。”樱井越逼越近，最终还是松本率先败下阵来，他试图向后仰，可脑袋却被贩售机顶住了。  
“你知道我说的是什么。你真的对这件事感到高兴么？  
“我……”  
手臂上的力道突然卸了下来，樱井慢慢垂下了头，他将脑袋抵上了松本的肩膀，语气软得像一只在下雨天被遗弃的小狗。  
他说：“松本さん，我喜欢你，不想和你就这样分离，我想之后也能见到你，和你睡在一张床上，讨论今晚明早吃的东西。我想和你在一起。”  
松本僵在原地。  
他不知该推开樱井还是就这样继续任由他靠下去。心脏似乎转了位置，砰砰的搏动是从樱井脑袋抵着的位置开始的，热力由此慢慢向全身扩散，蔓延至耳朵脸颊指尖头发，他被这股热力蒸烤得丧失了思维的能力，手倒是不受控制地放上了身前人的肩。  
刚刚喝下的水都不见了，他重新变得格外的干渴。  
沉默没有使樱井抬起头，不知这该算是固执的坚持还是逃避现实的胆怯。贩售机在他俩身后放出白色的光，照在樱井的头发上，黄色尤为显眼。松本看着他发根的黑色，想起今日发了多条信息却未得到回应时的坐立不安，以及方才看见这头金发时心中一瞬燃起的光。  
力气慢慢回溯，他伸出双手握住樱井的肩膀，使了大力气，强硬地将他从自己身上推开了。  
他看见樱井的彻底垮下来的表情。  
然后松本伸出手捧住樱井的脸，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
在极近的距离里，他看见樱井的眼睛猛地睁大了，几乎连瞳孔都在一瞬间缩小。松本忍不住笑起来，他随即退开，重新像是没骨头一样靠上了贩售机。  
樱井捂着嘴巴：“诶？诶？？松本さん，所以，所以你同意了么？”  
他没给一个答复，起身就往家的方向走，任凭樱井在后面大呼小叫。  
那就试试吧。  
他想。  
也没什么不好的。

-尾声  
松本是被热醒的。  
家里的空调坏了，要等周一才能有人来修，此刻就只能靠一台风力不强的老式电扇勉强续命。冲凉毫无用处，只一会儿身上就重新黏起来，如果不是冰箱不够大，他早就躲进去了。  
气温掠走了所有的困意，更何况此时身边还有一个体温这么高的活暖炉。松本看着睡得一脸餍足的樱井，气不打一处来。  
他狠狠往身旁踹了一脚。  
樱井“哎哟”了一声，翻了个身，没醒。  
“也亏你睡得着。”松本翻身下床，从冰箱里翻出冰棍含在嘴里。头发是潮的，短袖黏在身上，他将过长的头发全部扒到脑后，蹲在冰箱前贪凉快。  
“都最后一个暑假了还一天到晚往这里跑，怎么回事，他都不用上补习班的么。”松本含着冰棍嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。  
“我都挑没有补习班的时候来的嘛。”  
松本回过头，看见樱井抱着臂靠在厨房的门上。他的头发也被汗湿成一绺一绺的贴在头上，狼狈的样子比自己好不到哪里去。  
“你这样室温会升高的。”  
“我知道。”松本讪讪地关上了门，咔嚓一声咬断了一截冰棍，“还是少来点吧，去图书馆也好和同学一起复习也好，有点备考生的自觉。”  
“哎，可是我只有在润くん身边才能安得下心啊。”  
眼见着樱井就要靠过来，松本往后猛退几步：“你别过来，太热了。”  
但最终还是被抱住了。汗涔涔的皮肤贴在一起，滚热又滑溜溜的，触感好恶心。松本推了推，没推动，于是将剩下的半截冰棍往后一塞，塞进樱井嘴里，在他伸手去接的时候趁机挣脱开来。  
“别说的这么好听了，你不过是想白吃我做的饭而已！”  
不再去听身后传来的含糊的辩解，松本冲进浴室打开水龙头，将温度过高的脸颊埋进冰凉的水里。  
太热了，我是不会做饭的。  
他咕噜咕噜地吐着气泡想。  
明天点份贵点的寿司当外卖吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了！感谢所有看的人。我写这么一篇不算长的中篇就已经很困难了，长篇作者真是好了不起！
> 
> 文章其实是16年底的时候就想动笔好的，没想到竟然到现在才完成，因为拖得时间太长了，整个故事已经和最初构思的大相径庭。其实是有些遗憾的，有一些情绪逝去了就不会再回来，想动笔的时候就要抓紧啊。灵感来源于《真幌站前番外地》里《星良一优雅的日常生活》这一章，里面说了一句“高三的最后一个暑假竟然要在年上的恋人家耗费掉”（大体是这个意思，并非原文），一下被击中了！
> 
> 所以其实是为了这个结尾才想的整个故事来着。
> 
> 说来惭愧，写这篇文的时候正度过一段特别困难的时期，情绪断断续续起伏又大，致使文章中间好几节的成果也不太像话。唉，其实是该早点儿停下的，这可是我写的第一个稍微比较长的故事，结果最终却没能从头到尾的谨慎对待，觉得很抱歉。
> 
> 中间和朋友开玩笑，说我至今既没坑过文也没有写完过一个长篇，这篇文无论结果如何，都能创下一个新的纪录，也挺好的。朋友和我说，那祝你完成第二个。现在完成了！我很高兴。
> 
> 其实有很多bug！比如高中生不能染头发什么的，就，就不要在意了。实在不善言辞，因此也不太回复评论，就这点来说非常抱歉，再次感谢大家的观看。


End file.
